Free At Last
by Nigelcat1
Summary: The war is finally over and even though Harry "saved them all" it seems he isn't allowed to have a life of his own. Everybody thinks he will continue to be the hapless pawn, but Harry has other ideas - and a lawyer. Bashing galore of just about everybody except Voldie because he is dead. Completed
1. Chapter 1 - A Pawn No Longer

FREE AT LAST

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

I found a story that was 96% completed that I wrote in 2012. It has a special Hermione chapter in it which I went looking for and here it is. There will be about two more chapters as I have to proofread and write another page or two and then it will be _another completed story_.

Note: A "Guest" sent me an e-mail complaining that I only had one completed story. I have written 58 stories and 22 are completed. So there!

Chapter 1 – A Pawn No Longer

It was two weeks after the final battle and most of the funerals were at last over. The Weasleys had tried to drag Harry Potter back to the Burrow to live with them as, after all, they were the only "family" that he really had. Because he was helping to rebuild Hogwarts Harry Potter had managed to avoid going to the Burrow until Fred's burial and he only escaped staying there because he had bribed Kingsley Shacklebolt into "forcing Harry to come to the Ministry with him for important talks."

Upon hearing this both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger followed the pair to the apparation point at the edge of the Burrow's property fully intending to go with them. Harry had prepared Shacklebolt for such a scenario and both Hermione and Ron were shocked when the Minister informed them that he just needed Harry to come with him.

Harry had also briefed Shacklebolt that Ron would say something stupid, outrageous and/or completely uncalled for and, of course, he did. "Hey Kingsley, where Harry goes we go that's a given and you should know better" Ron said.

Giving Ron a glare worthy of Snape the Minister replied, "That Minister Shacklebolt to you Weasley and _**you should know better**_. Come on Harry, let's go." With that said Harry and Shacklebolt apparated to the Ministry.

Arriving at the Ministry Shacklebolt and Harry were surprised to hear another apparation arriving immediately behind them. Yep, there in all his arrogance was Ron Weasley followed by Hermione Granger. It was then that Shacklebolt lost it and ordered the Aurors guarding the apparation point to escort Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger out of the Ministry to anywhere they chose to go but go they would. While both Ron and Hermione gave the two Aurors an argument, Shacklebolt and Harry made their escape to the safety of the Minister's office.

"I thought you were exaggerating about those two," said Kingsley to Harry.

"Nope," grinned Harry, "Ron has even come after me if he thought I was in the loo too long. Two days ago there I was sitting comfortably in the loo my pants down around my ankles while I read a back issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ that I found lying around and in walks Ron who looked right at me and said, and I quote _"What are you doing in here? Hermione says you been in here for 7 minutes."_ I actually had to explain to him in detail why it was taking me 7 minutes to take a…."

"Oh I have no doubt that such a thing could happen but to actually witness it personally is mind-blowing," smirked the Minister.

They made themselves comfortable in Kingsley's office. Although Harry refused the offer of tea, a butter beer was gratefully accepted.

"So what do you need Harry," asked Kingsley.

"I need…how do I put this? I need a vacation from the Wizarding World to settle some personal matters, such as setting up provisions for my godson, Teddy, dealing with the Goblins concerning the liberating of Hufflepuff's cup, getting myself checked out by an independent personal healer without the results leaking out to the _Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_ or anybody else. And I NEED TO DO IT BY MYSELF, FOR MYSELF, WITHOUT ANYBODY ELSE MEDDLING."

"Harry, you have to accept the fact that you are not alone" Kingsley started saying, "and everybody, especially the Ministry, would be honored to help you with anything you need….."

"Now you are missing the point Minister," interrupted Harry. "I need to do some things for myself and BY MYSELF. I will have Andromeda Tonks helping me with the legal aspects of things, since she is a qualified lawyer and she is putting me in contact with some financial people who will act as a go-between with the Goblins. Most of all, I need a BREAK from some of the things and people that want to "keep an eye on me" for my own good and…."

But Harry never got to finish making his points as Kingsley interrupted him again with a spiel that almost sounded like classic Dumbledore. He stressed that the Ministry, Weasleys, the Order, etc. all had Harry's best interests at heart and that Harry should just "relax" so to speak in the bosom of his "family and his friends" and let the Ministry and them handle _**everything**_. Yep classic Dumbledore. Was the man still manipulating his life from beyond the grave or were others merely taking up his work?

After politely listening to the Minister go on and on for what seemed like forever, Harry eventually got to leave by promising to think about everything the Minister said. Harry got the feeling that Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had had no intention of listening, let alone assisting Harry with anything that Harry was asking for, and had only agreed to aid in Harry's temporary liberation so that Kingsley could impress upon Harry to listen to and cooperate with the Ministry and Shacklebolt's plans for Wizarding Britain now that Voldemort was well and truly dead.

It seemed to Harry that he had served the purpose for which he had been born to fulfill and now he would only exist as the poster boy (not even poster man, but boy) for all those who could and would use every ounce of Harry's fame and popularity until that fame and current popularity was spent. It was what was expected of Harry and people would accept nothing less than Harry still doing exactly what he was told to do.

Yes, Harry's life was all planned out for him so he should not bother his scarred little head about it. Harry would live with the Weasleys, sharing a room with Ron. As Shacklebolt had already offered Harry and would in turn be offering Ron, immediate positions as Aurors, Ron would definitely accept and naturally so would Harry and therefore they would not be going back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Harry wondered who would be the Head Boy.

Harry had no doubt that Ginny would be going back and would take her NEWTS and of course, it was expected by EVERYBODY that Harry and Ginny would get back together as soon as possible and depending whether Mrs. Weasley could talk Ginny into foregoing any type of career, Harry and Ginny would eventually get married just as soon as Mrs. Weasley could arrange it. The wedding would be held at the Burrow of course, just like Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Now Harry didn't know or even care for that matter concerning the how, whys and where of weddings. What he did know, however, was that it was the bride's family that arranged the wedding, held it on their family's turf and the groom and his family just went along with it all.

Despite Fleur's family being very important and influential in France for some reason it had been Molly Weasley who saw to it that the wedding was held at the Burrow with her doing all of the arrangements down to the tiniest detail. The only thing the Delacours would be doing would be to PAY for everything, from the food, beverages, decorations, the music and even the bridesmaid's dresses.

The only thing that Fleur had been permitted to do was decide on her own dress and fight for her way on the bridesmaids' dresses. Mrs. Weasley had even fought her tooth and nail on that but Fleur had eventually prevailed, hence the dreadful treatment she had received from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Bill had kept his mouth shut as had his father, but Harry remembered how Fleur's parents and relatives had looked and that was definitely UNHAPPY

Oh well, as Harry wouldn't have a say as to who he was expected to marry and his parents were dead, Mrs. Weasley would have her way in everything except when Ginny decided to throw her weight around. Harry wondered who between the two of the Weasley females would win the most rounds in the wedding battle. Harry also wondered just how much like Molly Weasley Ginny would end up looking and acting like. He shuddered at the thought.

Hermione would probably not go looking for her parents this summer – she would be too busy helping to rebuild the Wizarding World. Harry wondered if she would ever look for her parents or would she be subtlety persuaded not to? Naturally, she would go back for her seventh year at Hogwarts and she would definitely be offered the Head Girl position and could try to break Riddle's and Dumbledore's records for most NEWTS and receiving the most "O's" in her NEWTS.

What she would do after graduation was anybody's guess as she would, as one of the Golden Trio and heroes of the war, be offered her choice of positions, unlike Harry or Ron. Harry knew he would always be cannon fodder as would Ron, but Ron wouldn't know it and he would just bask in the fame and glory which he had always craved.

Would Ron and Hermione stay together now that Ron had "gotten her" and Harry hadn't or would all the girls that would be throwing themselves at Ron (but not at Harry as he was destined for Ginny) break them up?

No doubt the three of them would be getting the Order of Merlin First-Class and the money that would come with it would go to Ron's head and he would spend it on clothes, brooms, booze, woman and whatever else he could waste it on. No doubt he would be endlessly interviewed and would only stay on as an Auror until he was drafted by one of the Quidditch teams where he would make the really big money. At least that was Ron's plan.

Yes, that was mostly likely all of the big plans in their simplicity. It was already all arranged and Harry would just have to accept it as EVERYBODY KNEW HE WOULD. After all he never would or could have any say in the matter of his own life.

But that just proved that NOBODY, BUT NOBODY knew the REAL HARRY POTTER.

Ron and Hermione had apparated to Grimmauld Place and were shocked that they could not get in. The day before Fred's funeral, Bill Weasley had personally overseen the placing of another Fidelius charm on the property with Molly Weasley being the secret keeper. After all, Harry wouldn't want undesirables hunting him down, especially after he and Ginny got married and started a family.

Molly had been so busy that she hadn't had time to give Harry the good news of what she had done for him, let alone the address. When he hadn't returned to the Burrow after a reasonable time, she had sent Ron and Hermione to get him as no doubt the poor boy was wandering around the neighborhood trying to remember where the house was.

She had conveniently not told Kreacher about the Fidelius nor had she given him the address. However, due to her not ever having had a house elf of her own, she was unaware that a little thing like a Fidelius could not stop a bound house elf from still finding his master's home, especially since he had been hiding in the house the entire time Bill was overseeing the charm placement.

Therefore, the day of Fred's funeral Harry had been in the shower when Kreacher pulled him out and had taken him to the Black Family house for Harry, as Head of House Black, to dissolve the charm and prevent the admission of any one not on the accepted list. Neither Hermione nor any of the Weasleys or members of the Order or the Ministry were on that list. It was just Harry, Kreacher, Winky, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Filius Flitwick. Harry had managed to bond Winky to him without anybody knowing other than Luna Lovegood, as it was her idea after all. Winky was also looking around for other now masterless elves for Harry to interview.

It really didn't matter in the long run, as Harry would only be temporarily using Grimmauld Place as a base. Actually, after his discussion with Kingsley, Harry had apparated to Longbottom Lodge to hide out. It had been arranged with Neville beforehand and he had talked his grandmother into helping Harry hide out and keeping it secret.

Augusta Longbottom had finally realized not only the worth of her only grandson but what Harry Potter had actually been put through thanks to the likes of Dumbledore, the man who she had always blamed for the condition of her only son and his wife.

Andromeda Tonks was there with little Teddy and Augusta had taken to the orphan to the extent that it was going to be difficult to pry him away from her. Such was Augusta's enthusiasm for the child that Andromeda had asked her if she would mind giving Teddy shelter while she and Harry were in Geneva. Augusta had jumped at the chance.

Harry had warned Andromeda of his plans to meet with Shacklebolt, just to make sure that there was no hope of any cooperation from Magical Britain. Filius Flitwick was also there as he was going to be one of the go-betweens with the Goblins. It seemed the Goblins were trying to confiscate everything that Harry owned due to the break-in at the bank to get Hufflepuff's cup.

When the break-in happened, Tonks had told her Mother that "Harry had to have had a very good reason for breaking in and no doubt the Goblins would use this as an excuse to rob him blind. Since Harry was Sirius' heir, the Black fortune would also be lost. Andromeda had immediately flown to Geneva via Muggle transportation and started the wheels turning.

She would not put anything passed the Goblins and since Goblins were very competitive, especially with each other, the best way to prevent the seizure was to appeal to the Goblin High Council located in Geneva. Once Harry had told her of the reason for breaking into the bank, she had reported it to her contacts in Geneva and now that the funerals were over Harry could be brought forth and his case pled.

She had also not been surprised to hear that the Ministry, via Bill Weasley, had already started negotiating with the British Goblins the _day after the Battle of Hogwarts_. The British Goblins had informed the Goblin High Council that they _preferred_ to deal with the British Ministry through their employee William Weasley to negotiate an outcome _**more profitable to the Goblin Nation**_.

That had set off all sorts of alarms and Andromeda's fellow lawyers slammed the Goblin High Council with such words as "sell-out, fraud, cover-ups, robbing orphans of Ancient and Noble Houses" among others. All seven years of Hogwarts' History of Magic books, listing all of the Goblin rebellions in great detail, were sent not only to the Goblin High Council but to the ICW and _Magic International_ THE NEWSPAPER for Magical Europe. All that was needed was the appearance of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter appeared wearing his usual Muggle attire under some threadbare robes that were about 3 inches too short for him. He was still too skinny, pale and unhealthy looking from his rough living of the past year (not to mention his entire life) and still bore some of the bruises, scratches and cuts that he received in the battle. Since none of them were life threatening, he had merely glamoured them so that nobody would fuss over him especially since there were far too many people with serious wounds to be seen to. For once his selflessness had done him some good and being glamoured he had forgotten about them and hadn't allowed his magic to heal them like he did when living with the Dursleys.

The British Goblins had been summoned by the Goblin High Council, meaning that this was not a negotiable matter. Ragnok, the Chief Goblin of Gringotts in Britain was accompanied by half a dozen Goblins as well as several large carts containing the ledgers of House Potter and House Black as well as the ledgers of House Lestrange listing all the contents contained within that particular account for the last fifty years.

It had also been demanded that the ledgers from the vaults of Albus Dumbledore and ALL of the Weasleys be produced as well as Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy. Ragnok and the other six Goblins had to stand before the entire assembly of Goblins and Magicals and swear on their life and the lives of their entire clans and their magic that a thorough and totally complete compilation of the accounts were done on all of the accounts requested and were being produced for the perusal of this august body.

Andromeda stated the facts mostly dealing with the two Voldemortic wars. To simplify matters, she had produced and distributed to all assembled a brief outline concerning the two wars' history. She emphasized Harry Potter's role in both wars and even explained in detail exactly what a Horcrux was and Harry and his two companions search for them. The facts were laid out concerning the Hufflepuff cup not only being a Horcrux but secured in the Lestrange vault. As it was the only way for Harry and companions to obtain the Horcrux they had risked their lives.

Harry Potter, at least, had been completely unaware that the Goblins were honor bound to turn over such a dark object and they had the means to test for dark objects before they were secured in a Gringotts vault. They never did and were liable to prosecution by the Goblin High Council as well as the British Ministry of Magic. Ironically, Harry Potter was doing a service to Magical Britain and _**British Gringotts had no grounds whatsoever to condemn and prosecute him**_.

Griphook's role in the incident, as well as his price for his assistance, was mentioned in great detail. His greed and his cooperation was enough to have him and his entire clan executed at the pleasure of Ragnok. Ragnok was questioned under oath and he admitted that Griphook's involvement was known to him as well as other Goblins. Andromeda had asked the question Ragnok feared most – that Griphook's guilt had been ignored so that Harry Potter could be blamed and his vaults confiscated. Ragnok answered yes.

"Why was only Harry Potter being prosecuted when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley assisted him in acquiring the cup?"

"Hermione Granger is a Muggle and has no vault. Ronald Weasley has a personal vault but it is only worth 5,000 galleons" Ragnok said. Harry was shocked to hear that Ron had so much money and wondered where he had gotten it.

"Still," asked Andromeda, "They assisted him and therefore share the crime you accuse him of. There are other Weasleys with other vaults which you could confiscate, but yet you don't. You were asked to provide information concerning all Weasley vaults. What is the total amount of all those vaults?"

One of the Goblins gave a surprisingly large total. When asked for a breakdown per vault, it noted the Weasley Twins having a respectable amount due to their business whereas Arthur Weasley had hardly anything.

Ginerva Weasley had a vault with a bride price in it of 50,000 galleons and Molly Prewett Weasley had a personal vault of 50,000 galleons. Andromeda asked the Council and Court to mark the vault ledgers of Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley as exhibits for further inspections.

Andromeda then asked for the details of the negotiations of British Gringotts with William Weasley and the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, the Ministry would pay for acquiring another guard dragon and any repairs needing to be done in return for dismissing Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger of any and all fault in the incident.

In return for this, the Ministry would allow the Goblins to have the entire contents of any and all Lestrange vaults as well as four other modest vaults of Death Eaters would were being confiscated by the Ministry. Also, the contents of Harry Potter's trust vault would be given over to the Goblins. The Ministry would acquire any and all contents of House Black vaults as their negotiating fees.

Harry Potter would be allowed to retain all of the House Potter vaults and his parents' personal vault but was only to be informed of his parents' personal vault, and not the existence of the other Potter vaults, upon his marriage to Ginerva Weasley. Apparently Dumbledore, as his self-appointed magical guardian, had not only sealed the Wills of James and Lily Potter, but had arranged a marriage contract with Molly Weasley hence, the transfer from Harry Potter's trust vault of the sum of 100,000 galleons divided equally and placed in the vaults of Molly Prewett Weasley and Ginerva Weasley.

A slight riot broke out in the assembly at these revelations. Within the next ten minutes a decision had unanimously been made by the Goblin High Council. Considering the presence of the ICW representatives as well as the press and other notable invitees only ONE VERDICT could be made and it would be ruinous for British Gringotts. But then British Gringotts had endangered the reputation and honor of ALL Goblins and there wasn't a word for mercy in the Goblin language.

All charges would be immediately dismissed against Harry Potter. Not one Knut would be taken from Harry Potter or one Knut to be taken from him by the British Ministry of Magic. All the vaults belonging to Harry Potter would be carefully audited not only by the Goblin High Council but by representatives of the ICW, The Confederation of Mighty Dwarfs (the chief competitor of the Goblins and demanded by the legal team representing Harry Potter) and all this would be done within the next ten days.

Naturally, all of this would be done free of charge by the Goblins. As each vault was audited, the contents would be temporarily transferred to Gringotts Geneva. The contents of the trust vault would be turned over immediately to Harry Potter to pay his legal fees, personal expenses and at the request of his legal team, relocation expenses, as no doubt he would need to flee his native land due to the remaining Death Eaters still at large as well as from the British Ministry.

To facilitate this audit, British Gringotts would be closed immediately. ALL ACCOUNTS, especially those of the Ministry and any member of the Ministry, would be frozen until further notice. There would be no reason given to either the Ministry or the British press. The European press present in the assembly could, at the current time, only mention an investigation of a serious scandal in Britain was being done which would be revealed upon its completion.

Everyone present at the hearing was under oath not to reveal the existence of the Horcruxes or what a Horcrux was. They were, however, allowed to hint that this scandal would be far reaching and the need might arise for the ICW to declare Martial Law in Britain. Although this had never been done before, and probably wouldn't unless some really serious dirt was found out, it would be enough to worry a lot of guilty people in Britain.

Harry Potter was missing, but nobody was really worried. He had no money, only the clothes on his back and one mean, bitter old house elf to his name. Harry had been told by Bill Weasley that if he or his elf tried to go to Gringotts, they would be arrested on the spot. The Goblins could be worse than Voldie himself and were subject to their own laws and not the Ministry. Harry wouldn't survive and neither would Kreacher.

Ron had managed to "obtain" Harry's invisibility cloak before the funeral and the stupid git hadn't even noticed. It was safely hidden in Ginny's room. At least he thought it was until he went looking for it and it wasn't there. Unknown to anybody, Winky had liberated it as well as the rest of Harry's belongings. They were safe in his **new** room at Grimmauld Place. After Sirius' death, Ron had painted his – uh their room, Chudley Cannon orange without asking Harry's permission.

Only Minerva McGonagall was really worried about Harry. There were Death Eaters still out there and if they had the boy – well she didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he was caught by any of them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had assured the Weasleys that Harry had asked for help to "heal" or some such nonsense, but he had set the kid straight.

Bill Weasley thought something was up, but didn't want to worry any of his family so said nothing. He had gone to work two days after Fred's funeral as he had some family matters to attend to and since he was helping the Goblins negotiating the "incident" with the Ministry, he knew he would be given some slack work-wise.

The bank was strangely silent. The Goblins serving Wizards were not being their usual nasty, rude selves, but Bill ignored it. He was told that certain Goblins involved in the "incident" affair were unavailable to meet with him and he would be summoned when he was needed. He still didn't worry and was actually grateful for a slow day.

However, when he arrived home he started to worry. At his front door were two French Aurors who were barring him entrance to his own home. While his French had improved in the long months during the war, it still wasn't all that great and the Aurors would or could not speak English so fighting with them was futile. All he could really find out was that they were there because his esteemed father-in-law was visiting his daughter Fleur and BILL WAS NOT ALLOWED in until Minister Delacour left.

Bill considered going to the Burrow and have a good meal but then the door opened and out came his father-in-law followed by a weeping Fleur along with her mother.

Before Bill could say anything, Minister Delacour spoke sneeringly to Bill, "I have dissolved your marriage to my daughter. You are a dishonorable man from a dishonorable family and I spit on you and yours. If you ever try to contact my daughter, I will have you killed. So mote it be."

That being said, he nodded to the Aurors and he, Fleur and Mrs. Delacour port keyed from Shell Cottage forever. The Aurors stayed for a moment and one of them said in much better English than he was using before. "Minister Delacour means what he has said. If you chose to even set foot on French soil for any reason, you will be escorted out of the country. Your Ministry will be informed of this." The two Aurors then port keyed away leaving a bewildered Bill Weasley.

Like Minerva, Hermione had begun to worry about Harry once he had been missing for two days. He couldn't possibly take care of himself. She hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid but wouldn't bet on it. She was rather annoyed when Ron started razzing Harry, calling Harry all the names he usually did when in one of his jealous rants. When Hermione started fighting back and defending Harry, all Ron did was to try and "get a little sugar" from his Mione, but only ended up getting his face slapped as his idea of a "little sugar" was extremely different from Hermione's.

Things got very tense at the Burrow. Ron wasn't getting what he really wanted from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley couldn't keep her big, overbearing, critical mouth shut and when Bill came back home actually crying about his non-existent marriage, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

As all the Weasleys knew that Hermione didn't have any place to go now that Grimmauld Place was locked down and Harry was nowhere to be found, they started turning their wrath on the poor girl. It never occurred to them that Hermione did have somewhere else to go. She went back to Hogwarts to help Minerva with the rebuilding.

The Weasleys hadn't even noticed she had left until a very drunk George had dared an even drunker Ron to _"either get what was rightfully his or shut up."_ Since it was considered impossible for a Weasley to shut up while ranting, Ron had drunkenly sought out Hermione, couldn't find her and then threw such a drunken temper tantrum that it out did the ones his mother was currently throwing.

Andromeda had returned to Longbottom Lodge to thank Mrs. Longbottom for taking care of Teddy and to brief them about the day's proceedings. Augusta had been so shocked that for once in her life she was speechless. Neville had a feeling it would be bad, but the revelations forced out of the British Goblins astounded him especially those about the Ministry's negotiations. "Harry saved us all and they are robbing him blind," he had asked.

"Basically yes, but thanks to my daughter, we were able to act fast and be well armed to do battle."

"Does this mean Gringotts will close?" asked Augusta now worried for her family's financial future. As with most of the Magicals in Britain, a very large portion of the Longbottom money and special heirlooms were kept in their Gringotts vaults. There wasn't much choice as Gringotts was the only banking system allowed to operate in Britain.

Despite all of the bloody Goblin rebellions and unfair financial practices, the Goblins had full control. It was a well-known fact, which the Ministry refused to ever admit to, let alone investigate, that gold changed hands frequently between Goblins and Ministers of Magic and certain members of the Wizengamot to keep this monopoly still strong.

"No," replied Andromeda, "The Goblin High Council will do anything to save face and this scandal will definitely not go unpunished. The Council will audit our Gringotts within an inch of its life, especially with the ICW AND the Dwarfs breathing down their necks. The press will still have a field day and it will take years for the Goblin Nation to recover."

"Also, the Dwarf Coalition has been petitioning Magical Britain for centuries to be allowed to do business here and have been refused every time. Because of this scandal and with the ICW getting involved – without being hindered by Dumbledore's interference – the Dwarfs stand the best chance they have ever had to move in on the Goblins' territory."

Augusta added, "I heard the Dwarfs are better business people and while gruff they are still more polite and honest than the Goblins.

Tea was served while the two women debated the benefits of Goblins versus Dwarf s while Neville, although listening intently, was happily playing with Teddy.

Meanwhile Harry had been given shelter in the home of Pierre DuBois, one of Andromeda's team. Chateau DuBois was small but nicely set up and heavily warded. Pierre had been friends with Jean Delacour for years and after asking Harry's advice and permission, contacted Jean and told him of what had happened and would be happening.

Since Jean was a highly placed Minister in Magical France, he could be trusted to keep secrets, however, as a father he informed Pierre that he would be going to Britain to retrieve his daughter and protect his family's honor. Pierre couldn't and wouldn't blame him and just asked that the son-in-law not be told in advance. "Let him find out with everybody else in Britain just what his treachery and that of his family has cost him. He deserves nothing more."

Thus, the Delacours told their daughter what had happened and gave her the choice of letting her father declare her marriage null and void or staying with the dishonorable Weasleys and cast out of her own family and be officially and irrevocably cursed by them forever. Besides, the female Weasleys were still treating her badly and it looked as if it would continue and Bill said "I can't do anything about it" and didn't even try. Fleur chose the only possible choice and left England.

Bill would find out with everybody else when he received his copy of the _Prophet_ , its headlines blaring

 _GRINGOTTS IN LOCKDOWN_

 _BANK CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE_

 _SCANDAL COULD CAUSE COLLAPSE OF BRITISH MAGICAL ECONOMY_

It would be difficult to say who was the most upset. Thousands of Wizards and Witches were horrified to read of the bank's closure. Nothing had been said as to when, if ever, it would be reopening. Thoughts of the various Goblin rebellions were in people's minds.

How would businesses go on without cash or credit? Since the introduction of bottomless bags and debit cards, most magicals were not carrying a lot of cash around nor were they keeping any reserves in their homes. How would food be bought, bills paid or currency exchanged? Panic in the streets had already started when the Aurors showed up.

Despite the prominent notice posted on the door of the bank, crowds were pounding on the door to be replaced by the Aurors ordering the Goblins to open up in the name of the Minister of Magic. A few spells were thrown by the Aurors, although they knew it would all be in vain as the bank was famous for being impenetrable and it was living up to its fame.

So far no one had made any connection with the missing Harry Potter and the closing of the bank mainly because the Ministry had kept Harry's disappearance secret. Neither the Weasleys nor the Ministry thought for a moment that Harry had managed to do anything on his own despite Harry having told Kingsley that Andromeda Tonks was representing him regarding his Gringotts problem.

As Kingsley had told the boy, the Ministry, assisted by Bill Weasley, was handling the matter on his behalf, the boy should have accepted that and called off Tonks, as she would be given no chance to deal with the Goblins. _**Kingsley considered the matter closed and**_ _ **so should Harry**_.

It wasn't until a delegate from the ICW arrived with a summons for Shacklebolt and others to appear before the full International Court that it started to sink in. Somehow Potter had gotten away from their control. It was then that Kingsley ordered the arrest of Andromeda Tonks and a full fledge manhunt to find Harry Potter.

But Andromeda was no fool and after making plans with the Longbottoms she had taken Teddy with her back to Pierre's home. Kreacher had been left behind to keep watch on Grimmauld Place. Two newly acquired elves had been left with him. They were to guard and protect the home and its contents from everybody. All the heirlooms, books and anything of monetary value had already been shrunk and packed as well as hiding them in case a need for a hasty departure arose.

Augusta had taken the opportunity of the chaos to take Frank and Alice from St. Mungo's. Longbottom Lodge was also placed in lock down with hasty departures measures put in place if the need arose. All but two elves were to man the Lodge. The other two were helping Augusta and Neville in caring for Frank and Alice and seeing them to the clinic where they would be re-evaluated.

The only reason they had been at St. Mungo's all these years was that the Ministry paid for their care. Should Augusta move them or even decided to bring in a specialist from another hospital outside of Britain, their free care would cease. The cost would have been prohibited and although the Longbottoms were a wealthy family, these costs would have seriously undermined the estate especially considering that as wizards, Frank and Alice could possibly live to be 200 years despite their condition.

Augusta had considered taking them home and hiring a private healer to evaluate them and then a permanent care nurse. At least they would be at home and not in some cold, impersonal hospital and the salary of a nurse or two would be doable even for 200 years. She now remembered that it had been Dumbledore who talked her out of doing so but she could not remember how he had persuaded her. Strange, wasn't it.

From what Andromeda had been telling her about some of Dumbledore's manipulations, alarms went off. Then Neville told her of his friend Luna Lovegood going with him when he went to tell his parents that "it was finally over." Luna had taken one look at his parents and started questioning him about their care and treatment. She had even snuck a peek at their charts.

It was a little known fact (but Augusta had known) that Pandora Moonstone, Luna's mother, was a descendent of seers and there were even hints of Faes being ancestors. Luna had urged Neville to have his parents evaluated by someone outside of Britain and she had "this feeling" that….well that his parents could get well but only if they left St. Mungo's.

The final decision was made when Neville let slip what Harry had told him of the prophecy. Augusta had put two and two together and smelled a rat – a rat by the name of Dumbledore. Andromeda had arranged for the transportation of the four Longbottoms and two elves via the contacts assisting in Harry's case. They also arranged for Frank and Alice to be admitted to a very secretive but excellent clinic. Harry had even offered to pay for this once he had access to his main accounts.

So the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods left while the situation in Magical Britain was the same as usual. The Goblins ignoring the Wizards and their financial plight, the Ministry still corrupt at its heart despite the recent war for "freedom" or whatever the current cause was, Wizarding families attempting to keep or trying to acquire money, power and fame and last but not least, trying to control and screw over Harry James Potter.

An extremely nervous Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before the entire World Assembly of the ICW. Usually it was just the European Wizards and they were on the leash held by the late Albus Dumbledore. Now it was a full assembly.

Wizards and Witches from ALL the Magical World's Ministries were here, as well as representatives from the non-human magicals and even a few Muggle Ministers, such as the British Prime Minister and selected members of his staff. If Kingsley hadn't been nervous before he saw the British PM, he was now. In fact, he was petrified considering the look the man was giving him.

The session was being chaired by the American Minister of Magic, assisted by the Ministers from Australia and Japan. The American called the assembly to order and then called for Shacklebolt to approach the Court.

Kingsley approached and stood in the Circle of Questions. The American nodded and a herald read out the reasons for assembly.

"Now standing before this Honorable Assembly is Kingsley Ignatz Shacklebolt, currently the _Temporary_ Minister of Magic for the Magical World of Britain. _Temporary_ Minister Shacklebolt, it has come to the attention of this Honorable Assembly the overwhelming evidence of the following:

Serious crimes and corruptions;

Corruptions, manipulations, and the denial of rights to magical entities;

Fraud;

Bribery;

Denial of fair trials, unlawful holding and/or incarcerations of innocent persons due to either no sound evidence or unsubstantiated evidence;

Unfair hearings and/or trials resulting in the release of accused parties due to bribery and/or corruption;

The holding of sham trials and/or the withholding of knowledge of such trials from the public sector;

Manipulation of the trial system to the detriment of the accused with the intention of the irrevocable and unfair sentencing of any and all such accused for the purpose of damaging any of the accused's personal or professional reputation, familial reputation or ethnic or racial reputation;

The usurpation and/or misuse of proxy votes in the Wizengamot;

Illegal sealing of Wills, especially Wills of a person or persons of an Ancient and Noble House;

Fraud committed against an orphan minor or minors, especially orphan minor or minors of an Ancient and Noble House;

Illegal usurpation of the guardianship of on orphan minor or minors of any House, but especially a Noble or an Ancient and Noble House;

Collusion with other entities, such as the Goblin Nation via its British Representative known as Gringotts Bank, to mislead, mistreat, threaten with dire consequences for no true legal reasons in an attempt to swindle any and all person or persons of his, hers, theirs or its rightful inheritance(s), funds and personal possessions…."

The list seem to go on and on as Kingsley stood there listening while trying to think how he was going to answer these charges. Granted, some of them were not his fault as most of them went back years, even centuries. But the newer ones were due to Fudge, the likes of Malfoy, et al., Rufus Scrimgeour and, last but not least and most importantly, Albus Dumbledore.

Before his death Dumbledore had left a letter to be magically given to whoever succeeded him as head of the Order with the exception of Minerva McGonagall and/or Harry Potter, " _should either of them become head for some inexplicable reason_. The letter was charmed to be re-delivered if and when the person or persons succeeding Dumbledore also died.

Unknown to the recipient, of course, a charm had been placed on the letter compelling the reader to act on and follow Dumbledore's instructions detailed in the letter. It was, after all, for the Greater Good, and the only way Magical Britain, or at least the Magical Britain as envisioned by Dumbledore, could survive Voldemort and become the utopia that would be Dumbledore's legacy to Britain and to history. Shacklebolt never had a chance to do anything but obey Dumbledore.

But how was Shacklebolt to explain to the ICW all that had to be done to meet Dumbledore's orders and vision. Shacklebolt had just been in the right place and at the right time and had it seemed that only by Fate's fickleness to be name Minister of Magic, not to mention the most high ranking survivor of the Order (well besides McGonagall who Dumbles claimed was unsuitable).

He was pulled out of his thoughts due to the herald reading louder as though the herald noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to his words and thus Kingsley heard the words "….From said orphan minor and the withholding said orphan minor's redress of grievances…." Yep, it was Harry Potter they were talking about despite not mentioning his name.

"….Committed and abetted by the Ministry of Magic, its members and/or the Wizengamot….." continued the herald. "It had to end soon" thought Kingsley, "and I still don't know what I am going to say."

And then it did end with the American Minister asking Kingsley, "What have you to say in response to this list _Temporary_ Minister Shacklebolt?"

The only answer Kingsley managed to say was "Uh…." – an answer which was not exactly what the assembly wanted to hear. "Could you please be more specific in your reply _Temporary_ Minister Shacklebolt?"

So then in the time-honored tradition of the British Ministry of Magic, Shacklebolt replied, "I believe that former Minister Cornelius Fudge may have the information requested."

All eyes then turned to former Minister Cornelius Fudge. Silence reigned. Finally a very flustered Fudge copiously pissed himself and then fainted falling to the floor in an ungraceful manner while making a good deal of noise while doing it.

"Can you suggest anyone else, _Temporary_ Minister Shacklebolt?" asked the American Minister. Stalling for as long as possible, Kingsley looked around to see who exactly was with him before spying Percy Weasley who had been called due to his position as an assistant to the late Minister Scrimgeour.

"Mr. Percy Weasley should be able to answer those questions." This was the ultimate pass off, but then Percy had made no secret of his desire to one day be Minister of Magic, so here was his big chance to show his true political acumen.

Now all eyes turned to Percy, who strongly considered following Fudge's example but that would ruin him completely and forever and he would never hear the end of it from his Mother. Never in his life had he been so frightened. He would rather be caught wearing his Mother's under garments (a truly horrible sight on her) while staring Voldemort in the eye informing the Dark Lord that he had a bad nose job and should sue someone to correct it.

Unfortunately, Percy was basically standing in front of the entire Magical World who was awaiting an answer, an answer from him. Percy held the fate of the British Ministry in his sweaty hands and despite all his intelligence and all the studying he had done, all he could answer was "Yes that sounds like us all right."

The silence was deadly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trials and Reorganization

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Trials and Reorganization

Although the press had been allowed in for the hearing, Britain had been limited to one and only one reporter from one and only one news source. The person chosen had been Richard Rideour, a Half-blood from the Wizard Wireless Network. He was chosen as he was one of the few people (probably other than Xeno Lovegood) who was actually an honest man and reported the truth, or at least did when he was allowed to. He would be delivering his report on the 9 o'clock news the next day.

Naturally the _Daily Prophet_ wouldn't stand for this and tried to sneak in several reporters by various means fair and/or foul. They were all rebuffed before they got in as security was such that a fly wouldn't get in without a valid reason. A fly couldn't get in but a beetle could as a very smug animagus Rita Skeeter was nestled nicely in the breast pocket of Shacklebolt's robe.

However, just before Shacklebolt was to go into the assembly hall he was stopped by a French Auror who informed him that he had a bug in his pocket and before Shacklebolt could say or do anything, the Auror summoned said beetle out of the pocket and placed it in a waiting vial. He then quickly left a confused Shacklebolt while carrying away a very worried beetle.

As Andromeda couldn't think of everything, Harry did it for her by tipping her off about Rita's little illegal secret. The French Aurors in charge of security had been waiting for her and let her think she was "in" before apprehending her. Since she was now considered to have committed a crime, there was no reason that she could not be questioned under Veritaserum.

Harry himself had made up the list and Andromeda and her team found that they had little more to add as Harry seemed to know just what to ask. In fact he thought of more things than the legal team or Aurors as, after all, he knew Rita and her sneaky ways.

By Swiss Magical law, Rita could be held and administered Veritaserum for as long as they had questions they wanted answered. As one French Auror pointed out if was just like the American saying about "Some days you are the windshield and _some days **you are the bug splattered on the windshield**_."

Rita knew a lot about the Ministry and probably more than most Ministry workers. Some things she couldn't or wouldn't report as the information worked just too well for blackmail purposes and her victim never knew how she got her information. There was so much dirt held in the brain of the witch that the French decided to inform the ICW they had found a witness to much more corruption and wrong doings regarding the British Ministry that a separate trial could be held.

Percy had not expected his answer to go over well and was just as shocked as everybody else from Britain when the American Minister finally replied, "Yes it most certainly does sound like you all. It is refreshing to finally find someone who will admit to it."

The assembly had adjourned for about an hour before coming back declaring that based on the many complaints lodged as well as overwhelming evidence backing up these complaints, of crimes committed by members of the British Magical Government, Officials and Pureblood Families and the innumerable crimes and manipulations committed by the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore while acting in his capacity as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Great Britain and as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as Magical Britain totally ignoring any law it didn't want to obey – in other words, most of them – as well as ignoring, thereby allowing and abetting the return of one of the darkest lords in the history of the Magical World, who, it was well-known, would not stop with taking over Magical Britain but was determined to "rule the world" with the suicidal intention of destroying all Muggles, etc., etc., etc.

Anyone with an ounce of sense knew they were in trouble. Kingsley wondered if he could plead the "Dumbledore-made-me-do-it" excuse but then realized he probably couldn't since, being dead, effectively negated any influence Dumbledore had ever had, not to mention all the international laws the old wizard had fragrantly broken, so Kingsley was caught if only because he was following the old coot's orders.

Since this was a preliminary hearing, it was hoped by those called before the assembly that they would be accused and arraigned for trial, thus having time to mount a defense, bribe their way out of it, or more reasonably flee for their lives and hide, forever if necessary.

That had been Lucius Malfoy's plan when he had been in a holding cell at the Ministry while the Ministry was waiting for all the funerals to be done with before the trials began. By that time, Malfoy's bribes would have kicked in and then he would "escape" late one night with most of his fortune in an overseas Gringotts branch. He would be hiding for the rest of his life, but it would be a luxurious one so he wouldn't care. He always wanted to see Tahiti. But like others high up in the workings of the Ministry (especially during the Fudge administration), he had been whisked away from his cell and brought along with Fudge to the trials.

Fudge was still unconscious. Actually he was feigning that state hoping he would be forgotten about. He was listening and making plans. Like Malfoy, he had his escape planned and as soon as he got back home he would run.

 _ **However,**_ any and all plans that had been made or were currently being made in the minds of the Brits assembled were brought to a sudden, unbelievable, horrendous halt when the American Minister announced that as of this day and time the ENTIRE BRITISH MAGICAL COMMUNITY was under arrest. History was being made.

A decree would be issued listing the reasons and the action to be taken and released to the general world public tomorrow. The British citizens now before the Court would be taken immediately to holding cells to await the outcome of the investigations.

It had all happened so fast. Teams of International Aurors, Hit Wizards, Investigators, Warders and Unspeakables hit the shores of Britain before sundown all with specific instructions, all necessary legal writs and ALL having taken an oath on their life and magic to do their assigned tasks without the use of cruelty, bigotry, the taking of bribes, disobeying any international or moral laws and to remember that they were Wizards and Witches and their actions would determine on the very survival of their world.

The oaths were the idea of one Harry Potter, who knew just how cruel and stupid (British) Magicals could be. Through his legal team, Potter had pointed out what injustices could, and in so many instances, would happen – especially in Magical Britain. He had asked why such oaths were not the standard procedure and no one on the International Assembly could give him an answer. But they almost unanimously agreed it was a wonderful idea. Who would have thought the kid had it in him!

The first thing the ICW teams did was to construct an anti-port key zone around the entire country. All floos were closed. By order of the Muggle PM all mundane means of transport out of the Island were also on locked down "due to a potential terrorist threat." A magical lock down of this type had never been used before.

Also a first was a spell performed by a team of Unspeakables which would go down in history. The Unspeakable who had invented the spell, a Native American Shaman, had always wanted to try it out but the magical strength needed necessitated at least 21 powerful magicals to perform it. All of them had to take an oath, the same oath that was now being called and would forever be known as the "Harry Oath of Common Sense" to never use it unless under the strict orders of the ICW and then only in a bona fide state of emergency.

Thus, all Wizards and Witches over the age of 11 years and possessing one woke up to find their wands were gone. It was the largest and most powerful Expelliarmus-type spell ever done and Magical Britain was in a state of hysterics.

It was when Richard Rideour's voice came over the wireless that the population finally heard what had happened and what would be taking place over the next few weeks. "In consideration of the all the crimes and outright violations committed by persons of Magical Britain it is the decision of the ICW World Assembly that the following actions will be taking place in the following weeks. A copy of these actions will be owl-delivered to all homes and businesses by today's end as well as postings placed in all public places."

Naturally everyone was OUTRAGED. Molly Weasley was all set to send a plethora of howlers to everyone she could think of until she realized she needed a wand. An attempt to dig out Great Granddad Weasley's wand resulted in finding only the empty wand box. But then, such things were happening all over Britain to the sounds of howls of fury and/or sobs of despair.

Molly Weasley had been shrieking her mind out to all her unfortunate loved ones when a knock on the door was opened by an unsuspecting Arthur followed by a troop of German Aurors marching in and in broken English announcing that all Weasleys were under arrest for crimes committed.

"YOU CAN'T ARREST ANY OF US YOU, YOU…DEATH EATERS," she spat out. She was soon proven very wrong as she was magically bound and silenced but her mouth still worked and she spewed out her displeasure without anyone hearing her to the great relief of her family.

As Harry Potter had explained to his host Pierre, British Magicals had basically little to no common sense but loads of obstinacy, pride, stubbornness and an overstated sense of self-entitlement and, sad to say, it was not limited to Purebloods. Even Muggleborns, who should know better, seemed to come into the Magical World loaded with it. Pierre had found it hard to believe until both Andromeda and Jean Delacour confirmed it true.

The Ministry of Magic was taken over with an efficiency that Voldemort would have envied. The teams from the ICW were highly competent individuals unlike his Death Eaters and the average Ministry worker. Everything had been taken over and efficient investigations begun within mere hours.

All of the people being rounded up were being brought to the Ministry. Since all of the Death Eaters who had been caught were already in Ministry holding cells, they were magically shackled and taken over to ICW Headquarters for immediate trial. Azkaban was to be closed as it was a disgrace to the Magical World and for years the ICW had demanded its closure only to be ignored. This made room for the new people, such as the Weasleys, to utilize the now vacant cells. Still, it was a tight fit.

Some people, such Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, the surviving teachers and Hermione Granger who was living there, were taken into custody but sent to St. Mungo's for their interrogation and strangely a complete medical evaluation. A skeleton staff from assorted European and Canadian schools was replacing them to audit, as they had been told, the school records and curriculum. The rebuilding of Hogwarts was put on hold until further notice.

Hagrid, however, was going to Beauxbatons to "visit with" Madame Maxine. Harry had specifically requested this kindness as he knew that Hagrid's great heart would probably break when the ICW teams went in to destroy the Acromantula colony.

Apparently Dumbledore had been warned many times to do this as it was inexcusable that such a large colony of vicious and dangerous creatures should exist at all, let alone next to a school full of children and a forest full of gentle and endangered creatures and a centaur herd. But Dumbledore had always ignored the warnings. Even when pressed and threatened with censure, he had replied that there were strong wards separating the forest from the school and the Acromantulas added "diversity" to the forest.

Despite continuous complaints, he had been allowed to get his way and keep the colony. When it was found out via the audits, that Dumbles had allowed specialists permission to come into the Forbidden Forest, stun the entire colony and harvest the silk with Dumbles receiving a tidy sum to allow the harvest, well the ICW finally took action.

The audits that had been done so far were proving to be so…interesting…as well as explaining a lot of other inconsistencies in Magical Britain. The Goblins were vicious, nasty, greedy and unscrupulous critters, but they kept excellent, detailed books.

The audits had also revealed that Gringotts Britain had shamed the entire Goblin Nation. Goblins did take advantage of wizards when they could get away with it, but not on such a scale as the Gringotts Britain. Now the entire Magical World was seeing the extent of how bad and dishonest the Goblins could be.

Harry Potter wasn't the only orphan that had money and heirlooms stolen from him, nor had his parents' Will been the only one that had been illegally sealed or _**lost**_ especially at the close of the last war.

Although law firms could draw up a Will, have it signed, witnessed and notarized, there was a Ministry law that once this was done, a copy of the Will would be held at the Estate and Trusts Office of the Ministry and the original Will would be held at Gringotts. The attorneys had no other dealings with the Will and had to take an oath not to reveal any of the Will's contents.

In other words, Wills were in the possession and total control of Gringotts and the Ministry. That was why it had been so easy for Dumbledore to have the Potters' Will sealed. The Ministry took a one-time fee (a rather substantial one) for holding the Will and the Goblins took a substantial fee for holding the Will, keeping it sealed and/or for the reading of the Will.

Most people didn't know about the procedures involving Wills and therefore trusted the Ministry and the Goblins to fulfill their legal and moral duty to the heirs. Even people whose Wills weren't sealed and well and duly publically read would have been horrified at how many and how expensive the Gringotts fees were. Thanks to the audit, the public would be finding out and demand the drastic changes that would eventually be made.

It was ten days after the lockdown that the first of the trials were announced. The _Daily Prophet_ would finally be getting their scoop; however, the previous editors and staff would have nothing to do with it as some of them were being put on trial.

Thanks in large part to Rita Skeeter's _testimony_ the entire writing staff had been replaced. That was the reason that Xeno Lovegood was now Editor-in-Chief as he was one of the few HONEST people in Magical Britain with journalistic experience. Luna Lovegood was one of the reporters, for the same reason, as well as a few people that Xeno had been able to recommend. The truth was finally being printed in Magical Britain and wagers were being placed by the other European newspapers on whether or not the British could handle or even recognize the truth when they would actually be reading it for once.

The first trial was Kingsley Shacklebolt simply because he had committed the least amount of crimes. He did plead the "Dumbledore-made-me-do-it" excuse which surprisingly was accepted and understood by anybody who really knew Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley was fortunate that he still had the letter and since it had been checked for curses and curses had indeed been found, Kingsley was given one point for being "under an illegal magical influence" but losing points for not resisting it.

"You are, after all, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fully qualified and experienced Auror, who has proven to be capable of resisting some curses and on some occasions even the Imperious. Since the person who placed the curse on the letter was deceased, that would lessen the power of the curse. Therefore, it is the opinion of this Court that you could have resisted the compulsion had you truly tried. Considering the types and scope of the instructions and the unethical contents given in this letter, had you truly used or wanted to use ethnical conduct, you could have resisted the compulsions."

"Oh good," he thought to himself, "They are just going to relieve me of my job and punish me with dereliction of duty or something. I'll be shamed but alive and I do have that stash of Order money that even Gringotts didn't know about so they won't leave me penniless."

However, he was brought back to reality when the Court drone mentioned THE word – VERITASERUM. His fate was sealed when they asked him some very pertinent questions especially – "Explain in detail Dumbledore's plans and the explicit instructions and what they had to do with one Harry James Potter."

That was how the entire ICW found out about Horcruxes, what they were, what was needed to make one and how many that Voldemort had actually made. What was worse, it also was revealed just how long Dumbledore had suspected and then knew for certain what Voldemort had done and how long it took him to DO ANYTHING ABOUT THEM.

However, since a Horcrux was such an dark, horrible piece of magic it was unanimously decided that all the ICW members, Aurors, news organizations and any others present in the Court would take an oath to not reveal anything – even the name Horcrux – and they would only be referred to and known as "dark artifacts" to hopefully prevent anyone trying to create one. Oaths were taken by _**all those present on that day**_ and it was thought sufficient to protect the secret. However, as the "best laid plans of mice and men"* it wasn't done on other days which led to an unfortunate chain of events.

Dumbledore had said that Harry's only purpose in life was to defeat Voldemort. As there was no way a mere boy could really defeat Voldemort with his legendary power as well as experience, once the Horcruxes had all been destroyed Harry, the last Horcrux, would have to face and be killed by Voldemort personally, thus fulfilling the prophecy. Then anybody could kill Voldemort. Dumbledore had planned to do it himself, but fate had other plans.

In any event, Harry would be dead and not in need of his inheritance. While he was alive, the Order of the Phoenix would be needing financing and the funds had to come from somewhere. Then there would be the rebuilding to be done, Orders of Merlin to be given out – and the huge sums of money that went with them. Harry had never been made aware that he had any money other than what was in his trust vault as _**it hadn't been necessary**_.

"It was a known fact," said Kingsley "of the rampant corruption of the Ministry and between that corruption and the fighting of the war, there really wouldn't be any funds unless vaults were seized. Even if all of the Death Eaters' vaults were seized, the scope of the money needed to rebuild Britain as well as providing for the orphans and dispossessed children of Death Eaters, the long term care for people at St. Mungo's – well this Honorable Court could see that every Knut was needed."

"If the battle didn't happen and Harry survived to his 17th birthday, Dumbledore had arranged for him to marry Ginerva Weasley who would produce an heir or maybe even two. Thus the Weasleys, who Dumbledore took great pains to arrange to be Potter's _only real family_ after all, would see to it that the Potter line would be carried on and the heir would inherit the main Potter vault - the one with the heirlooms and some, but not all, of the money which were in other various Potter family vaults."

"Since the Weasleys knew about the trust vault and thought the vault of James and Lily Potter was the main Potter vault, it would come as a nice surprise to them. Thus the Weasleys would be compensated for all their hard work for the Order, the Goblins would see that all the other Potter vaults would go to finance the work of the Order and for "clean-up purposes" in the Ministry if enough of the Light People were in power after the war was over. The rest of the money would go to Hogwarts donated by the Order of the Phoenix. Nobody would be the wiser."

Yes, it had all been so simple and had made so much sense. But Harry was of age, had survived, and was a hero of the first magnitude. Apparently he hadn't been informed that he was to marry Ginny Weasley yet but Kingsley figured Molly would see to that happening as soon as possible.

"Not even Dumbledore could have foreseen the dragon incident, but this made it easier to deal with the Goblins as he knew that they knew that legally, with the Horcrux being sheltered in their bank and the collusion of Griphook, the Goblins themselves could be prosecuted. He was having Bill used as a negotiator to throw Molly off the scent of the existence of any other Potter vaults as Bill was under oath not to reveal any transactions done by Gringotts."

"Besides, Harry would still have a good-sized inheritance and he would be receiving the Order of Merlin First-Class with its monetary award. Granted it was being paid to him out of his own rightful vault, but hey, what the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He was a sweet kid, a brave one and a natural hero. He was also a pawn and a patsy and with any luck would die young anyway because having Molly Weasley as a mother-in-law and that spoiled, hot-tempered, egotistic, "community broom" Ginny as a wife, dying quickly would be a blessing."

Kingsley managed to blurt out a small laugh at that, hoping that others, especially others who knew Molly or Ginny Weasley, would laugh. Nobody did.

At that point the potion wore off and without all of the questions being answered Kingsley was led off until such time as the potion could again be administered. Others were then called forward and administered the potion until it was again Kingsley's turn.

When Kingsley was administered the potion the second time he was asked if he had ever questioned himself if what he was doing in his position as Minister of Magic was ethnical or even the right thing to do and, if so, what would be that answer.

"It had made financial sense," he had said. "I have always considered myself a man who has many outstanding qualities, a brave man and a fairly virtuous man in a time of great corruption and public unrest. At times I will admit I thought it was unjust, but then I realized it was only against one person, a person who was born a pawn, raised a pawn, doomed to be a martyr and had served his purpose."

"Somehow he had managed to survive so he was alive and still had a lot of money and he would not have to bother making decisions or even think for himself. Besides, I intended to make him an Auror and forego the usual training since he wouldn't be going back to school. He could coast through life just like Ron Weasley, who had the same deal for putting up with Potter."

"How did you known that Mr. Potter wouldn't be going back to school," asked a very angry Andromeda Tonks.

Kingsley continued, "Well everybody knew that his Muggle guardians would beat the kid if he did better than his cousin, who was about as smart as the Giant Squid. Everybody knew he did average at Hogwarts because Ron Weasley made sure of it under Dumbledore's orders as who wants a smart martyr. Granger didn't like anybody being smarter than her and Potter was so afraid of losing his only two friends, he just dumbed it down. Personally I think the kid wasn't all that bright otherwise he would have seen through all the manipulations of everybody."

Tonks turned to Harry and asked him, "Is that true?"

Harry stood up "Permission to address the Court in answer of my attorney's request" he asked.

Once the permission was granted, he answered "All except the dumb part. A thorough medical was done on me revealing that I had blocks placed on me when I got to Hogwarts limiting my concentration, memory and my will to do well. A list of all the illegal spells, curses, charms and potions that I was subjected to while at Hogwarts has already been submitted to this Honorable Court as well as copies of my Muggle medical and school records."

While he had the floor, Harry turned to Kingsley and added "How interesting to note that you have always considered yourself a man who has many outstanding qualities, a brave man and a fairly virtuous man in a time of great corruption and public unrest, but I wonder how many other people view you as such? I know that I DEFINITELY DO NOT."

While he was still under the effects of the potion, Kingsley was asked a few more questions, none of them putting him in any light but bad. In the end Kingsley had spilled all his secrets, including the stash and his plans/hopes of surviving after the trail.

When the verdict was delivered Kingsley Ignatz Shacklebolt was a ruined man. Nothing he had rationalized to himself made any difference as he was guilty, guilty of too many things to name, but the Court did anyway. He would spend the rest of his life in an Australian prison. Azkaban was closed and all of the guilty would be serving their sentences in various magical prisons around the world.

It was ironic but all convicted Death Eaters would have their wands snapped, be stripped of their magic and most of them imprisoned for life in various MUGGLE prisons. That was considered poetic justice by some but too lenient by others. Some British diehards were demanding imprisonment in Azkaban be reinstated, but the rest of the Magical World really didn't give a damn what British Magicals wanted.

The trial of Cornelius Fudge was longer than Shacklebolt's had been mainly because Fudge had _served as Minister_ longer and had committed a lot more crimes. There was a lot to list, questions to ask and Veritaserum administered many times before he would actually admit to everything.

In the end he was convicted of 357 counts of monetary bribery, countless unconfirmed acceptance of non-monetary bribes as even he couldn't remember how many there were, several counts of the embezzlement of Ministry funds, countless kickbacks from illegal sales, 93 times of the downright breaking of or "bending" laws, an uncountable amount of times of lying to the public for him to stay in office, allowing Voldemort to gain power by his refusal to admit his resurrection and further by actually cutting the funding for the DMLE (at the advice of Lucius Malfoy) _so that people would know that the idiotic Potter boy was delusion and lying_ , as well as slandering Potter and Dumbledore unmercifully in the media.

"Lucius explained to me in great detail how to proceed," Fudge had added, "because he knew from some very good sources that Dumbledore would be using this lie to take over as Minister of Magic." Malfoy had said this and so Fudge volunteered this information to try to gain some points on his side. After all, any little bit helped – he hoped.

In the end, nothing would help Fudge. Everything was brought out and as the judge said when pronouncing the verdict and sentencing, "This Court can actually find not one, NOT ONE, mind you, thing that you have done in your political career that was not done for self-gain or to cover up crimes committed by you or others who either bribed you or supported you in your dishonest and disreputable actions."

Fudge was the first person to be sentenced to death via the Veil, but not the last. His money and possessions were confiscated for the use in rebuilding Magical Britain and he was told that the only fame he would have in the Magical World would be as being the WORST Minister of Magic in the history of Britain and perhaps the world. For Fudge that was a more shameful sentence than that of the Veil.

Lucius Malfoy and the other captured Death Eaters were given a fair and actual trial. All of them did receive sentencing this time with Lucius and the remaining members of the Inner Circle all sentenced to the Veil. The Expelliarmus spell had also gathered the wands of the remaining Death Eaters, but some were still at large hiding in the Muggle World. Eventually when the trials finished, attention could be turned again to hunt them down, and none of them really escaped. Within the year all of them were caught and brought to true justice this time.

At least that was the general consensus, but was it really true or did some escape?

While the trials were going on, life did manage to carry on in Magical Britain. People with accounts at Gringotts were able to use the debit cards so businesses could make money. For two months anti-apparation wards and anti-port keys were placed on the Islands comprising Britain. The floo network was also closed.

The Muggle government was given special temporary scans to check passports. For those Magicals that needed a Muggle passport, the Goblins, for a substantial fee, provided one, as they did for driver's licenses and any other Muggle documents. Basically they were counterfeits done magically, so the scanner was necessary to look for those attempting to escape by Muggle means.

Magical soup kitchens were set up on an emergency basis for the population without the debit cards or access to money or shops. Again, this was suggested by Harry Potter, as having gone hungry himself, it occurred to him that little things like having no money, a house elf, access to shops and/or not knowing how to cook even if you did have money, the average Witch or Wizard would probably not know how to fend for themselves, especially without their wands.

The Hogwarts kitchens were commandeered for this project, assisted by elves from all over Britain. Food was brought to the school, cooked, packed up and delivered by house elf to most of Britain. Nobody went hungry and some people, mostly the elderly without family, ate better than they were used to.

"Not since going to Hogwarts have I had food this good and in such variety," had said an elderly Wizard who had lost all his family in the wars." The house elves could not be happier as they worked, served and in most cases, were profusely thanked. It was a new experience for both elves and wizards/witches.

Despite her hectic schedule, Andromeda Tonks was making a secret list which she called "The Wisdom of Harry Potter."

As with the trial work, Harry had made it his personal crusade to make sure that people were taken care of. "Since I experienced such abuse and ill-treatment, I know what awful things can and probably will happen despite the best intentions. I just want to make sure that children aren't suffering due to the stupidity and actions of the adults," the boy had told her.

So far it was a long list and she would make it her personal crusade to let the world know what a true hero Harry Potter really was.

Xeno Lovegood proved to everybody with an ounce of sense (and even some without any) just what an excellent newsman he was. Nothing went into the _Daily Prophet_ that wasn't true and well-written. He did manage to slip a few _Quibbler_ -like articles in, but as they, like everything else he let in the newspaper, were carefully fact-checked, people read them and some people even thought about things with an open mind for a change.

When all Magical Britain was finally considered "fixed" Xeno Lovegood was offered and accepted the post of Editor-in-Chief. He still owned and published the _Quibbler_ but left the work on that unique publication to others.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were admitted to the specialized Swiss clinic recommended by Jean Delacour. The healers at the clinic had examined both Longbottoms and were outraged at the supposed care they had been given for the past 16 years.

Apparently, nothing had really been done to them other than to heavily sedate the pair to the point of catatonia. What was worse, it had been intentional. Had they been given proper treatment and therapy, they could have been functioning individuals within a year of being tortured.

Augusta Longbottom had actually let out a wail of grief and lost complete control of her emotions. She had to be seriously sedated. Rage had filled both Neville and Augusta and they swore to each other that somehow they would find out who had caused this travesty. Neville could have had his parents watching him grow up and maybe even had a sibling or two. They could have been functioning, useful members of society, but instead had led a life of the living dead.

About two weeks after the admission, Augusta and Neville came in for their morning visit. Alice and Frank had to be detoxed of the potions that had caused their condition before they could be administered the proper cures. Hopefully in a few months they could begin physical therapy.

The healer was updating Augusta on their progress while Neville went over to his Mum to say hello. As usual he started talking to her, asking her how she was doing and that this time they both would get well when, Alice looked up at her boy, placed her hand gently on his face and started to utter, "Ba…Bab…Baby." Neville broke into sobs and then gently hugged his mother.

Hearing this, Augusta hurried over to her son Frank. "Frank, do you know me?" Frank Longbottom turned his head to see his wife interacting with their son. He then looked at his mother and a small, a very small, smile graced his face as he looked at her. Next to giving her a grandson, this was the best present she had ever received from her son.

It had taken a while, but all the audits at Gringotts Britain had been done, all records at the Ministry had been perused and the entire Hogwarts staff along with all the remaining Order of the Phoenix members had been checked for spells and administered Veritaserum.

Once the teams of teachers and Aurors from the ICW had arrived at Hogwarts and had escorted the staff from the school, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the Headmistress' office. Oh the frame was still there, but since most magical portraits allowed the subject to move to other frames, Dumbledore's portrait had utilized this option and no one could discover where he had fled. Smart portrait as, after all, portraits could be questioned and would have to answer truthfully to the current Headmaster or Headmistress.

Hermione Granger was found to have several charms and potions on her directing her to lust and love one Ronald Weasley. These had been started roughly in her fourth year and gradually increased until she did indeed lusted for and loved, after a fashion, Ron. She had minor loyalty charms directed to the Weasleys as well as all her teachers at Hogwarts. There was a very strong loyalty charm directed towards Dumbledore and compulsion charms for obedience. It was also found that she had been obliviated several times.

The same was basically for the Hogwarts staff, especially McGonagall and Pomfrey who had apparently been obliviated many times. A check of Snape's office revealed several hexed items, mostly on his books and his private potion stores, for him to absolutely and without coherent thought hate and despise Harry Potter.

One of the spells on Harry's glasses was for the same thing so that every time Snape looked at Harry's eyes, the same eyes Lily had, the glasses curse negated any good thoughts of Lily and changed them to thoughts of James Potter and all the cruelty he had inflicted on Snape.

At the request of Harry Potter, a check was made on Arabella Figg, her house and even her cats as well as the Dursleys. Charms and obliviations had been placed on Figg and, surprisingly on Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Several permanent items in the Dursley home had, what were basically "hate Harry" charms and compulsions. Interestingly, Vernon Dursley had none placed on him.

Although Petunia knew that they received money from the British Muggle government for Harry's care as an orphan, she did not know that Dumbledore had paid Vernon £1,000 per month to "take care of Harry" and the Goblins had sent him the payments in cash. Vernon had pocketed close to £100,000 taken directly from Harry's trust vault and never told Petunia, probably because he used the money to finance a rather dissolute lifestyle of booze, broads and gambling. He did use some of it to buy many "toys" for Dudders and trinkets for Petunia as well as expensive food and booze

It was found that Dudley Dursley had been born a wizard, but his magic had been bound by Dumbledore by an agreement with Vernon. Healers from St. Mungo's said it was possible to unblock it, but since it had been dormant for most of Dudley's life, he would have some magic, but not enough to make it worthwhile.

Dudley had taken only a moment to think about it and said he would actually like to have some magic. He would have to have private tutors as it wouldn't be worth it going to Hogwarts, but after the Dementors incident he had done a lot of thinking, especially about Harry, and Dudley realized he really wanted a chance to have magic. Harry offered to pay for Dudley's tutors.

Petunia and Vernon would divorce and Petunia would get her revenge by taking Vernon for everything he had or ever would have. Mercifully for him, he had a massive heart attack one year after the divorce and, as part of the divorce settlement, Petunia received his life insurance payment and his pension.

Since Narcissa Malfoy had never been marked and she had saved Harry from being killed (again) in the forest, she was not tried due to the personal request of Harry. Under Veritaserum Draco had revealed that he really, really didn't want to take the Dark Mark but had been forced to by his Aunt and Voldemort himself demanded it to punish Lucius for his failure.

Narcissa had literally begged Harry to save her only son, and since Draco had actually never killed anybody, he only had to serve one year in a Muggle prison, but not one where the major Death Eaters were serving. Upon his release, he had to swear an oath on his life and magic to never join or support any Pureblood agendas or Pureblood rights group.

As Head of House Black, Harry settled G100,000 (or about £500,000) on Narcissa and gave her a small (by her standards at least) home in France. It only had 10 rooms, not counting the cellar and attic, and was on 25 acres. It was visible to Muggles, as it was a Muggle home and as part of the ICW's pronouncement concerning Death Eaters who had lesser sentences they could not hide from Muggles and thereby had to severely limit their use of magic.

Narcissa was just so grateful to have money and a home since everything of Lucius', including her dowry, had been confiscated. When Draco got out of prison, he would have some place to go. Even if he was allowed to take his NEWTs, there was no promise that he could get a job in the Magical World as the only thing he had been trained for was politics and being a Malfoy, Draco was now forbidden that career.

Narcissa had custody of two faithful (to her at least) house elves would could take care of the inside of the house, but a Squib would have to be hired for the care of the grounds since they had Muggle neighbors down the road. A greenhouse or two could be set up and a large garden could be cultivated and perhaps (she shuddered to think about it) they could raise chickens, ducks, turkeys and squab for the table and have some cows for milk, butter and cheese.

She would do anything to save money while still having some sort of "decent life." After all G100,000 was a tidy sum, but even with careful management it _might_ last for her lifetime but probably definitely not Draco's, so economies would have to be made. She also had sold most of her expensive Magical wardrobe, keeping only a few for Magical occasions or sentimental reasons. She put that money aside as a sort of…dowry…for Draco.

Thanks to Lucius' actions, House Malfoy was basically ruined. The Malfoy fortune was confiscated, their house seized, cleaned out of dark objects and striped of its lush furnishings and heirlooms. It would eventually become an orphanage for the Pureblood children left destitute by the war and the once ornamental gardens would become a working farm to provide the orphans with sustenance.

Although some of the heirlooms, such as the family portraits, some of the jewelry, certain knickknacks and the family Grimoire would go to Draco, the family would never regain the wealth and prestige it once had unless Draco, or more likely his descendants, would work hard and actually earn it. Since so many Pureblood families had had their wealth forfeited, gaining money by marriage would be iffy – unless one married a wealthy Half Blood, Muggleborn (shudder) or, Merlin forbid, a wealthy Muggle.

Narcissa knew she would have to watch over Draco and no doubt arrange some kind of marriage for her only son. He had been groomed by his father to rule over the lesser beings and the only "career" he had ever considered would have been in the political sphere due to Lucius' power and influence. Now that that career was completely out of the question what would Draco do to earn a living? Draco would DIE before he took what a Malfoy (or even, she had to admit, a Black) would consider a menial position, which encompassed just about everything.

Without enough money, Draco couldn't even have the position as a "man of wealthy leisure" or "managing his estates" and Narcissa worried that Draco would drift into a drunken idleness or worse. No, she would never let that happen as she wanted grandchildren and the "line" of both the Blacks and Malfoys to continue. She would have to find him a wealthy wife even if it was "a-you-know-what."

The same fate awaited all of Harry's classmates who had taken the Mark. They would be given Veritaserum and if it was proven that they were forced, they would serve a minimum sentence. However, if they had killed anybody, they would serve time for every murder they committed and also based on the brutality of any and all torturing they had "been forced to do." All had to take the same oath as Draco.

Although the majority would not believe it, the truly innocent and the not-so-innocent got off lightly and they would never know that it had all been due to Harry's intervention.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aftermath

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Aftermath

For some reason, perhaps to prolong the suspense as it had been rumored, the Weasley Family were the very last of the British Magicals to be tried.

Bill Weasley was a doomed man. He had tried the "I-was-only-following-orders" plea that the Nazis had used, but it didn't work for them and it didn't work for him. It was sad as, much like his father, he was basically was a good and brave man. He really was just following the orders of his employers, the Ministry and the demands of his mother.

He swore all of this under Veritaserum, saying if he wanted to keep his job and his mother off his back, he would do what he was told. He didn't know the real extent of things, didn't know that Harry was being swindled or that he had been under spells, charms and compulsions. He didn't know about the illegal marriage contract that his mother and Dumbledore had arranged, but none of it matter.

He was only given a year in prison for abetting the Goblins and the Ministry. However, he knew that he would never be employed again in his chosen profession nor would he find a job in Britain.

Charlie had left the day after Fred's funeral so he had not been charged with anything, although he was given Veritaserum to be safe. Since he had really only been there to fight the Dark Side, he was welcomed back to his beloved dragon reserve.

Percy was guilty only of being a pompous git and a shameless toady. His testimony under Veritaserum proved that everything he had done during his time at the Ministry he had done with the best intentions. He really did just follow the orders of Fudge and Scrimgeour as long as he didn't think they were committing a crime.

He had never worked for Kingsley as he had quit the Ministry at the last minute before the final battle and had spent his time helping his family in regard to Fred as well as helping to rebuild Hogwarts. Remarkably he didn't have to serve time, but he was banned from ever working in any government job.

Percy eventually found a job with his brother George. George really wasn't guilty of anything. He and Fred had mostly ignored his mother and did what they thought was right. It was a struggle running the shop as people really didn't have money for pranks.

After Bill's release the brothers packed up and left Britain. They went as far as changing their name from Weasley to Weatherby of all things. Harry had anonymously funded a new business for them, although George had his suspicions who had been the backer.

They had opened up a research and development firm, using the Brazilian Darkness Powder as their first product. Again it had been a struggle until they had come up with new products, but eventually the business made money and would continue to grow slowly but surely and provide a living for each of them.

Eventually the three men found love and married, averaging about 3 children each. Charlie remained a bachelor and was a devoted uncle.

Under Veritaserum, Ron revealed that he had never really been Harry's friend. Their meeting was a set up devised by Dumbledore. Ron admitted that he was insanely jealous of Harry and he went along just for the git's money and fame, hoping that some of it would rub off on him.

He reported to Dumbledore on the sly once a week unless something big came up. Dumbledore paid him 5 galleons a week to report on Harry and bonuses for sabotaging Harry and damaging his reputation.

When Ron had convinced Harry to take Divination instead of something useful like Ancient Runes, Dumbledore paid him 100 galleons. Every time he stopped Harry from making a friend outside of Gryffindor he got 20 galleons.

It was him who gave Malfoy the idea about the "Potter Stinks" badges and he had worked "overtime" to spread lies and slander Harry's name before the first task. "Dumbledore was so pleased with all my efforts, he paid me 500 galleons," Ron bragged, "the only bad part was to get the whole amount I had to apologize to the little prick after he survived the dragon so that I could continue spying on him."

Ron had to be given Veritaserum several times as he had a lot of info on Dumbledore and others. He proudly boasted "How hurt Potter was when I WAS MADE PREFECT. I thought the bastard was going to cry. Dumbledore promised to make me Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, but McGonagall managed to sneak Potter the Quidditch badge when Dumbles wasn't available."

"To make it up to me, Dumbles gave me 100 galleon and another 100 to start slipping the Mudblood (Granger) lust potions on me. Couldn't have the pathetic little prick get "the girl" – although why he'd want the stupid slut I don't know. But she did my homework for me so she had her uses. Bitch wouldn't put out though and I even tried doing a compulsion charm on her. She must be a lesbian since she wouldn't give me any."

Ron rattled on every time the Veritaserum was administered. He showed no shame in giving his testimony. If fact, it was noted by more than one reporter covering the trials, _"Ronald Weasley spouted out the history of his disgraceful betrayals as if such betrayals and actions were a normal, sensible and logical way to act."_

 _"Despite Veritaserum giving the person a blank stare, most people seem reluctant to speak knowing that they are revealing their most intimate and unsavory actions. Weasley seems to actually enjoy telling of his "escapades" and almost seems proud to do so, especially when it comes to stating how much money, taken from Potter's trust vault no less, he earned for this betrayal or that betrayal."_

 _"He actually smirked when he told of his leaving Potter and Granger during the artifact hunt stating "I tried to get the Mudblood to come with me to further show Potter up, but the stupid bitch actually stayed with him. Meanwhile I was home checking in with Mum, catching up on my sleep, reading Quidditch books and magazines and finally having enough food to eat."_

 _"Since Dumbles was dead, I wasn't getting paid until the Light Side won and we'd get our Order of Merlin First-Class and our hands on the rest of his money when he married Ginny, so why risk myself until I absolutely had to. But Mum made me go back to make sure he didn't get killed or else we wouldn't get anything."_

Harry had arranged for Hermione, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid to be in the courtroom for the Weasley trials in case they were needed to be called to give evidence against any of them. Fortunately for the Weasleys, none of them were called as the Veritaserum provided all the evidence needed.

However, Hermione was too angry for words as that $&! #^!% % % proudly babbled his tales of treachery. It was bad enough what he had been doing to Harry all of these years, but as for what he had done to her, let alone bragged about it to the entire Magical World, well it was just fortunate for the redheaded son of a scold that observers had been relieved of their wands before they were let in the courtroom.

Ron couldn't believe he would be found guilty of anything, probably because he didn't consider anything he had done to be wrong. After all Dumbledore himself had given him the assignment and Ron felt that he had really earned the money for having to put up with Potter.

The fact the money came from Potter's own trust vault didn't concern him as "The asshole has more money than he knows what to do with and since he doesn't even know he has it he can't miss it. The bad part was that Mum made me put most of it in my vault as if I suddenly had money, it would look suspicious. Besides as I keep telling you gits, we were going to get his money after he married Ginny, so it rightfully belongs to me and I WANT IT AND WANT IT NOW AS WELL AS MY ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST-CLASS AND THE MONEY THAT COMES WITH IT!"

The three presiding judges just shook their heads at this guy's stupidity before announcing that Ronald Bilius Weasley would not only not be getting back "his money," any Order of Merlin or the fame and glory he thought he deserved, but instead would be having his wand snapped, his magic bound and going to a high security prison in Australia with Death Eaters to serve for a period of twenty to thirty years depending on his behavior.

While anybody with an ounce of common sense would be cowed and/or even begging for forgiveness, Ron Weasley, well-known for not having any common sense at all, instead started screaming and threatening not only Harry but Hermione informing her that "I'm gonna find your fucking parents and treat them how I would treat you if I had my wand on me you…." Ron was dragged off before he could tell Hermione and the Court just what would do.

Ron, being Ron, didn't last more than two years. Between the Death Eaters with nothing to lose and nothing to hope for anymore, he had no alliances with them especially shooting off his opinions about their "ilk" and being "slimy snakes."

The Muggles at the prison were from the very dregs of society and would not put up with the annoying big mouth from Britain. Ron was found dead in his cell one morning, having various stab wounds all over his body, numerous broken bones, both legs and arms broken, a skull fracture, horrible bruises and his tongue cut out.

It was officially ruled as a _**"suicide"**_ as the prison reports concerning his entire stay daily listed an altercation of some kind usually with "his lot" and then eventually more and more with the "Australians."

The death was explained as being considered as a suicide as any idiot should know that acting the way he did as well as mouthing off to all of these seriously dangerous inmates was not a smart thing to do especially for someone without any friends or a gang to protect him. The warden had expressed his surprise that " _ **Weasley hadn't committed suicide long before now**_."

Ginny really couldn't be convicted of anything other than being a spoiled bitch who grew up knowing that one day she would be Mrs. Harry Potter and have access to his fame and money. She would live in a mansion, have house elves to cater to her every whim, have the latest clothes and beautiful, expensive jewelry and if she didn't really like him or he disappointed her in any way, after she popped out an heir, preferably two, she could do what (and who) she liked while still having all the power and privileges of being married to a Potter.

She did admit that her mother had to brew up some potions that Dumbledore had the house elves put into Potter's food and drink because the git wasn't responding to her beauty and charm and had been ignoring her. Her mother said Potter had to be gay and thus it was necessary for the potions because how else could he resist her?

Therefore, Ginny would be allowed to finish her education at Hogwarts. She would be eligible under the "orphan fund" and once she graduated she would be free to get a job anywhere in Magical Britain except for a government position.

Unlike her brother Ron, Ginny knew that she got off relatively easy and might have a chance especially since she had her four surviving brothers as a safety net. She was confident that she could get by on her looks and Quidditch talents. She WOULD survive and she WOULD someday be rich and famous without the help of the Git-Who-Lived-and-Missed-His-Chance-to-Marry-the-Most-Wonderful-Beautiful-and-Exceptional-Witch-Now-Living-in-Britain.

Although her Quidditch skills were good they were nothing compared to the skills of many other witches who had survived the war and she was passed over at every tryout.

It never occurred to her that the Magical World considered her a gold digger and anyone with respectable intentions would think twice before dating her. She had lots of boyfriends but none ever lasted. Like her mother she was critical of every guy she went out with.

Sure she was pretty and had a decent body but she made too many demands, constantly wanted to be taken to expensive restaurants, go partying and be showered with gifts. She wanted it all and constantly took, took, took, but wouldn't give anything worthwhile in return. When the initial thrill of the sex died, so did the relationships. The Wizards usually ended the relationships but naturally she told a different version.

Eventually she moved to the Continent and dated much older men. She finally snagged one before she lost the glow of her youth. She popped out a daughter for him as that was part of the "deal" he made before he married her. As he had sons from his former marriage he welcomed a daughter and things would have been fine except Ginny was still Ginny.

Her husband treated her well, adored their daughter and gave her a respectable and comfortable life. While his sons did not approve of the marriage, they were always respectful and polite because she was the wife of their father. She had it good but it was not enough. She grew bored as there was no excitement in her marriage and the baby took away most of the attention which was formerly given to her.

So Ginny found herself young, virile lovers for her amusement and spent her husband's money buying presents and giving them cash. However, being a Prewett-Weasley she did not take sufficient precautions and it was an open secret.

Ginny lived in a country where "family honor" was a serious matter, especially a wife's fidelity. Her broken body was found at the bottom of a cliff as she apparently had been walking too close to the edge **when a gust of wind knocked her over**. Her death was an "unfortunate accident" and the case was closed.

Like his son Bill, Arthur Weasley was a good and brave man whose only misfortune was marrying Molly Prewett. As the years passed her constant nagging and henpecking had worn the man down. She never berated him in front of the children, but in their bedroom under a silencing charm, it was another matter as she let him know just how displeased she was with him.

He never earned enough money. He should have used whatever talents he had – if indeed he ever had had any - to get into another department to make more money and acquire more influence and esteem. The fact that he liked his job didn't matter a bit to his wife.

Despite the fact that there hadn't been a girl born into the entire Weasley clan in generations, Molly had decided that she would be the one to break the cycle. She had wanted a big family which in her opinion was three sons and one daughter. The fact that she had 6 sons before she had had the daughter was the fault of Arthur. Everything was Arthur's fault and she berated him unmercifully. "Everything we have we owe to my hard work and Dumbledore's influence," she always told him.

Arthur had finally broken and after Bill and Charlie had gone off to Hogwarts, he had left the raising of their children and the running of the household entirely in his wife's hands. With very little exception, Molly made all the decisions and tried to rule over and control not only her own house and children, but Sirius Black and his house and, of course, Harry Potter. With Dumbledore on her side Arthur just gave up and followed any order he was given whether by Dumbledore or his wife. He just spent more and more time in his garage tinkering with his Muggle items.

Arthur Weasley inspired pity not anger. He wasn't really guilty of anything other than having given up under the pressure exerted by his wife and Dumbledore. He was surprised that many people came to his defense. It had been Augusta Longbottom who testified that "Anybody who really knew Molly Prewett could see how a fine, decent man could eventually crumble into what poor Arthur Weasley had become."

As Arthur Weasley was found innocent and without knowledge as to what his wife had been up to, he was declared innocent and was free to work in Magical Britain as long as it was not in a government position.

However, in what the newspapers would call a shocking or unbelievable turn of events, Arthur Weasley asked for leave to address the court. He then asked that if there was a chance of being sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, as he did not have the will to live and only by dying did he feel that the name of Weasley could retrieve any of the honor lost by the family.

Arthur would not get his wish. Instead he was given a job at St. Mungo's in the Supply Department. He would also be living there on a suicide watch, but he would be receiving therapy for his problems. He liked his job and found happiness in doing it well and being out of Molly's reach. Eventually he would be considered rehabilitated but still asked to be a live-in employee.

He would only leave St. Mungo's to visit his four sons and their families during the Christmas holidays. Ginny didn't keep in contact with her father as she was living her own life and, if the truth be known, she was ashamed of him due to his choice of life style. Besides he could be of no use to her so why should she bother. Arthur never heard from or tried to contact Molly or Ron after the trials.

Last of all Molly Prewett Weasley had her trial. Like Ron, while under Veritaserum she not only answered the questions asked but added her own opinions and rationales for her actions. She couldn't understand why the Court didn't see the sense of everything she had done. After all, Dumbledore had been in complete agreement with all of her suggestions and if someone like Dumbledore found her schemes to be sensible and needful, then everybody else should.

Everybody else, especially the Court, didn't.

Because her reputation had preceded her, when not under Veritaserum or being asked a specific question, Molly was kept under a silencing charm. When her sentence was pronounced, the Court, and even the press, was grateful for this small favor because by her face and actions it was evident that Molly was definitely not pleased.

She had screamed when Ron had been sentenced and had made her displeasure known until stupefied. Now, for her sentencing, it could only be imagined what she was saying due to her facial expressions and body language. She had been sentenced to prison under the same circumstances as Ron, but her sentence was for life because she had committed more crimes and dishonored the Weasley name. The silencing charm was not removed until Molly was safely in her cell in Australia.

She lasted less time than her son and was found late one night drowned in the sink of the kitchen. She had constantly complained about the food and since she was known to be an exceptional cook, she was assigned kitchen work.

It then came out that her exceptional cooking had been the result of a special charm that had been passed down to the women of the Prewett family for generations which convinced anyone who ate her cooking that it was the best food they had ever tasted. Since she no longer had access to her wand or her specially enchanted cookware, she was found out rather quickly. She still complained about the food and just about everything else and found fault with everybody.

As she had been used to ruling over everybody except Dumbledore, she could not cope with the hierarchy of prison life and the prisoners would not cope with her. So that was the sad end of Molly Prewett.

At last all the trials were over. All audits had been done and the rebuilding of Hogwarts had been completed.

Due to the treachery of the British Goblins in the present as well as in all of the rebellions throughout the centuries, it was decided that Magical Britain and Goblins just could not get along and any trust which might have developed now that a new era was about to begin would probably be tainted by history. It was therefore decided not only by the ICW but by the new Ministry of Magic that Gringotts Bank should be sold to the Ministry of Magic until such time as a new banking system could be voted upon.

The Goblin Nation was NOT happy. They had assured the Ministry that all of the Goblins involved in the current crimes, as well as their entire clans, had been executed and that the Goblin Nation as a whole should not be punished for the crimes committed by those Goblins. Therefore, the Goblin Nation felt that it deserved to carry on business with Britain, as usual, without any interruption of business with entirely new Goblin clans taking over the ruling of Gringotts Britain.

The British Government had countered with all the evidence that had been brought to light concerning the past 1,000 or so years due to the latest war and the trials as well as the fact that the Goblin Nation had absolutely refused to release any of the funds that Gringotts Britain held in the vaults except in drips and drabs and on a very limited basis.

The Goblin Nation had given the excuse of the audit and the trials and the fact that they didn't want a run on the bank and a few other flimsy excuses. Since the Ministry was receiving what the Goblins thought was an "adequate" amount to pay salaries and for the general running of the country, the Goblin Nation saw no reason to change anything and to let business go on as usual.

Matthew Abbott was the current _Temporary_ Minister of Magic. He had accepted the job as he was considered to be one of the few "honest wizards" left in the country. He did it out of a sense of duty and once he had taken the job, he had regretted every single moment. He was still being helped out by an American Wizard, a French Wizard and a Swiss Witch from the ICW but had also requested a financial expert for dealing with the Goblins.

Paulo Giamatti was a Wizard from Rome who not only had extensive experience in the finances of the Magical World but also had a Ph.D. in Economy from a Muggle University. He also despised the Goblins as he had seen how ruthless and unethical the little bastards could be. It would be Paulo Giamatti who would be doing the delicate negotiating with the Goblin Nation. Of interest, the Goblin Nation despised Paulo Giamatti just as much as he did them as they had locked horns on a number of occasions.

Michael Abbott was fully aware that the Goblin Nation was holding the contents of the vaults hostage and for ransom with the ransom being control of the British Magical World's finances as they always had had. Since the purging of the Ministry, there would now be competition for the financial empire that was Britain and the Goblins did not like competition of any kind.

Abbott also knew that he might have another Goblin rebellion on his hands if these negotiations went awry as this had always happened in the past. This he could not allow as the Goblins might have "officially lost" a rebellion, but in the end still retained the wealth of Magical Britain in their unmerciful hands.

The game had now started with the offer of the buyout. The Goblins countered by absolutely refusing the offer and upping the game by threatening to further limit the release of funds until an ironclad contract was signed between the Goblin Nation and the British Ministry giving the Goblin Nation a total and _permanent financial monopoly_ in Magical Britain.

Giamatti countered with a question about why the Goblins had a limited amount to be taken from personal vaults, especially for those people wanting to permanently move from Britain. The Goblins countered that if someone wanted to flee Britain, their account could be easily transferred to another Gringotts Branch in whatever country they wanted to move to.

Giamatti countered by asking "What if the person or persons were moving to Japan, a country that did not have a Gringotts Branch?"

Bloodfang, the Goblin in charge, nastily replied "Then they should not move to a place that does not deal exclusively with the Goblin Nation."

"What if they must because they now have a job in Japan?"

"That is their problem."

Giamatti snapped, "It is their money and by all legal and ethical rights, they should have the right to withdraw it when they need to."

Bloodfang slimily replied that there was really nothing to be done or even negotiated until the "Human Minister of Magic signs our contract. Once this contract is signed, then perhaps _some things_ _ **might**_ _be done_ to facilitate cowards who flee their Fatherland for employment in a place that does not respect the Goblin Nation."

"If that your final word?"

"Yes," sneered Bloodfang. "NOTHING will be done until the contract has been signed." Thinking he had won by looking at the shocked faces of Abbott and the other ICW representatives, Bloodfang then announced "In fact, there will be NO FUNDS whatsoever to be disbursed to the Ministry or anybody until this contract is signed."

"That's impossible" yelled Abbott.

Since Giamatti said nothing, Bloodfang went in for the kill. "Then these negotiations are at an end. You will leave now." With that said several vicious-looking Goblin guards wielding battleaxes unceremoniously escorted the delegation out of the bank, with Giamatti receiving a quick painful stab to his left buttock as he exited the bank to the sound of Goblin laughter.

The Goblins thought they had won so quickly and easily that a victory celebration was started with the strong Goblin liquors quickly passing around.

They were to find out to their sorrow that they were completely and disastrously wrong. The delegation went back to the Ministry and even before Giamatti let the healer tend to his wound, he contacted the ICW with the words "DO IT."

The "IT" was a total European run on all Gringotts banks in Europe. Only Britain and Spain had an exclusive contract with Gringotts, but both were "renewable" every twenty years. If Britain signed the permanent contract with Gringotts, Spain would soon be forced to follow suit.

Some of the Gringotts banks were known to be dealing under the table with rather lucrative incentives being offered to members of the various governments as well as certain unstable members of the ICW. Actually they were bribes for these people to introduce bills to their respective governments endorsing the Goblins to hold exclusive financial rights in the countries. Eventually the Goblins hoped that once they had everyone under exclusive contracts and control they could enslave Magical Europe. Although they couldn't rule the world outright, controlling all financial matters and overseeing the legal work meant that the Goblins would have all wizards in their iron and unforgiving grip.

It took two months, but eventually it was the Goblin Nation that came crashing down. All Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were made of pure gold, silver and brass. Goblin charms were placed on the money so that it could not be melted down and sold in the Muggle market. To the utter horror of the Goblin Nation, the Dwarfs had cracked the charm and all Goblin coins were indeed melted down and all banks authorized to conduct business in the Magical World were now using the Muggle currency of whatever country they were in, much like the Asian Magical World had been doing for the past few decades.

An interest free loan was given to fund Magical Britain until Gringotts Britain was forced to surrender. Eventually all vaults were turned over to their rightful owners and the heirlooms were distributed. The property the bank stood on was surrendered as part of the massive fines the Goblin Nation was ordered to pay for all the loan shark rates, embezzlements, assorted crimes, illegal practices and manipulations they had done over the years. These reparations were ruinous.

Although the Goblin Nation still had control of their other banks, the magical currency they had created and forced Magicals to use was basically destroyed. The Goblins had to use the national Muggle currency of whatever country they were in if they wanted to do business. Their monopoly was forever ended. Anybody with any sense would not do business with the Goblins.

As usual, the Goblin Nation blamed wizards for their problems, as they always had. They truly hated Harry Potter and had declared a total and complete blood war on the innocent orphan they had sought to swindle as well as several of the more prominent ICW members and others such as Andromeda Tonks and her legal team, Michael Abbott, Paolo Giamatti and for some reason the British Muggle PM. Only the complete and total annihilation of those individuals, their entire family and vassals could quench their vengeance.

At least that was the plan. Knowing them as well as he did, Paolo Giamatti had drafted an ironclad contract that all the Goblin Elders were forced to sign in order to continue their banking business. Using a tactic that the Goblins had used for centuries to _deal with wizards_ (in other words, swindle, cheat, manipulation, steal, ruin, etc.) the Elders were not allowed to read the contract until they had all signed and sworn on their magic, honor, clans and everything else they held dear.

The look on the Elders' faces when they realized that they were FOREVER forbidden to do any harm to _**ANY**_ Magical (especially those listed on the contract – Potter, Giamatti, etc.) or contract or force anyone else to either, on pain of the life and magic of themselves, their clans and their descendants would be a memory for the ages. As Harry said "With such a memory even a Squib could produce a powerful Patronus charm."

"My life's work and purpose is complete, Lord God," Giamatti had prayed in the privacy of his home later that historic day, "I can die in peace when you chose to take me." If the Goblins could have had a say in the matter (but they and their descendants NEVER could) it would have been at the signing.

In the end the Goblin Nation lost big time and not only lost their near monopoly in Wizarding Europe but were obligated to pay fines and reparations that all but ruined them. They still stayed in business but were forced to be honest in all dealings, explain all contracts in great detail and in such a way that anybody over the age of ten could understand it (and no fine print), be audited yearly by an ICW-appointed commission and worst of all, be polite, helpful and to always remember the adage "the customer is always right" much to their chagrin. There were many Goblin suicides with the implementations of these requirements.

It had taken over six months to find out and punish the wrongdoers from Goblins to Death Eaters to Weasleys, etc. but it did happen. People were sentenced, financial institutions brought up to a decent, honest code and although a skeleton crew of the world-wide Magical volunteers and ICW enforcers were left to guide Magical Britain on an ethical path, there was still a lot of work for the Magical British to do by themselves.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts took place once the Ministry and private people had access to their money and received rightful restitutions from the Goblins.

Matthew Abbott was officially elected Minister of Magic and any responsible, honest and dedicated person who wanted to truly help Britain was given a job at the Ministry – once they took an oath on their magic not to take bribes, gifts over a certain amount (if you wanted to take someone out for their birthday or give tickets to a Quidditch match the gifter had to swear it was not a bribe but a real gift), misuse the power of their position for unethical or racist reasons, etc.

Since most of the racists and followers of Voldemort were dead or in prison, the people applying for jobs were the basic honest types and since people were desperate for employment, most of the vacancies were quickly filled if only temporary. Since it would be a while before Hogwarts would be rebuilt, the curriculum would be given a much needed update and the necessary qualified staff hired, there were a lot of 5th through 7th years (or 8th years in cases such as Hermione, Neville or Harry) were given temporary jobs not only to help rebuild their world, but to earn money to finish their education.

Hermione Granger was a perfect example of this because it seemed (oh shock and horror) that due to her haste and actually _**not thinking things all the way through**_ that she found herself to be in a LOT OF TROUBLE.

It had all started when she very _unselfishly_ decided to save her parents by taking over their lives without their consent or consideration of their feelings (nothing new since the start of her Hogwarts career) or, most especially, their livelihood.

Due mostly to Dumbledore's manipulations and Hermione's own usefulness to his purposes, Hermione had basically already abandoned her parents. For the last few years she barely spent any time with them during the holidays or summer as she had "commitments" that were more important than her parents.

This had never been said out loud and had she thought to actually stop and _think about it_ (which she hadn't), to an outsider observer it would seem rather insensitive and even cruel for an only child to treat her parents in such a way let alone her parents to be meekly accepting of her actions.

A few spells done by Dumbledore had kept the Grangers in line and not questioning their daughter's actions. Inwardly they DIDN'T LIKE IT, but found themselves obeying the orders of their child.

Since Dumbledore's death and the revelations about the Horcruxes, it was Hermione herself who decided her parents' fate. She had planned their new identities, had looked up the modified obliviation spell she would use on them, with the hope that it could be undone and she could give her parents back their memories of her and their life in Britain.

But since she was in a hurry, considering she had to plan for the hunt, get to the Weasleys as soon as possible, attend the wedding and whatever else cropped up, she only allowed herself two weeks to re-plan her parents' entire lives.

She started out by placing compulsion spells – of her own invention she would smugly tell you if anyone asked (but nobody had) – to start her parents on their way. She had her father call the practice to arrange for coverage for at least three weeks – due to an unexplained family emergency – while she looked into her parents finances.

She compelled her father to produce all of the family financial holdings information while she looked into the quick selling of the Granger home and practice. She knew there were firms that specialized in quick sales of houses and/or businesses. This would all have to be done within the time she had allotted. Meanwhile her parents were "convinced" to pack their clothes and gather together all their dearest personal possessions, which didn't include anything related to Hermione or any of their living relatives.

In what Hermione would call "hypocrisy" had someone else done such a thing she would greatly disapprove, but since she was doing it she would call it "necessary" and therefore had temporarily hired Dobby to assist her in her endeavors. After all, it was the summer holidays and she would be paying him, so she saw nothing wrong with him assisting her.

After she had decided what to pack in her bottomless bag of her personal clothes, books, or whatever else from the house that she would need, she had Dobby pack and shrink everything else for storage. She then went over her parents' possessions and had Dobby remove anything she considered personal such as photographs, and all letters, awards, Hermione-related things, etc.

This basically left only clothing and professional documents such as their university and dental school diplomas and certificates. These they would be "allowed to keep" once she changed their names on everything. Since they would be opening a practice in Australia, they would need some proof that they were actually dentists. She had Dobby check her work to make sure nothing slipped by about their soon to be former life.

On the list she was making (Hermione always made lists) for the obliviations spell, she noted "tell them all personal letters, photographs and the like were lost in a fire." She also noted, "tell them they were both only children of only children hence explaining why they had no relatives."

This was a lie as her mother was an only child but had some cousins living in Canada and she still kept in touch with them. Her father had a sister and a niece and nephew who they saw during holidays as they lived in Wales and so hopefully they wouldn't notice that Dan Granger and his family was missing for at least six months or so. Hermione had never noticed that her father called his sister at least once a month for a chat.

Hermione had pretended to be the secretary from the Granger Dental Practice and made calls to the quick sale firms. She chose the one who asked the least questions so that she could send her parents to basically sign the paperwork, receive the money and be on their way as soon as possible.

Everything she planned took less than a week. A man from the chosen firm came over, looked at the house, checked the bank for outstanding loans, liens on the house and the practice and the heavily spelled Grangers signed all the necessary paperwork and quickly had a check for the agreed amount.

The day after the check cleared Hermione made travel arrangements, magically changed her parents' name on their professional documents and opened a new checking account under the name of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, the names she had chosen for her parents' new identity into which she transferred all the money from the sale of the house and practice as well as all monies that had been in their other bank accounts.

The only account she didn't change or transfer was the educational trust fund her parents had started for her university education when she had been born and despite her attendance at Hogwarts, still contributed to as they always hoped that their child would still go to a qualified (meaning non-magical) university. She could not access this account until she was of age in the Muggle world which would be this coming September, and this was to be her fail-safe account if the war was lost and she had to flee for her life, or for the purpose it was intended for – her education. She would return to Hogwarts to complete her education and then get an apprenticeship (or two).

Other than that, she allowed herself to take a modest sum for "expenses" out of her parents' new accounts before she did the final spell on them and tearfully saw them off at the airport to start their new, safe life.

She was very proud of herself, not only for the self-sacrifice of deleting her parents' memories for their own good and safety but for how quickly and efficiently she had accomplished it. She then paid Dobby for his services and gave him all of the personal effects of her and her parents (including her bank information) which she wasn't taking with her on the hunt and told him to hide it and keep it all safe until she summoned him to give it back.

She had then gone off to the Burrow to further prepare for the Horcrux hunt and the upcoming war. She felt prepared and confident in all that she had done. While that had been good for her self-esteem, it had not turned out well.

Despite accomplishing everything and winning the war in (her opinion) record time, she never saw nor could she have imagined all of the manipulations Dumbledore had done, nor the treachery, betrayals and social and political upheaval that would result.

It wasn't until the removal of the spells, charms, hexes and flushing out from her system of the potions she was under that it hit her how badly she had been used, but also Harry, people like McGonagall and other teachers – it was just unbelievable! And the Weasleys and RON and Kingsley and the Order and just about EVERYBODY!

She had spent the first three days after her detox being given calming drafts and dreamless sleep potions. During the Weasley trials she was given hourly calming drafts, along with McGonagall, Pomfrey and a few other persons of interest who had been duped and betrayed by Dumbledore.

After the Weasley trials she was debating whether to help in the rebuilding of Hogwarts or working temporarily rebuilding the Ministry as here was her chance to really make a different and to guide the Magical World toward her way of thinking. Of course, rebuilding Hogwarts she could use the library and get a head start on her 7th year. She still desperately wanted to be Head Girl and to ace her NEWTs. And then there was the problem of paying her tuition!

One thing she couldn't have possibly planned for or even think about was that Dobby would die. Good elf that he was he hadn't told anybody where he had carefully hidden all the Grangers' possessions and bank books. So much of Hogwarts had been destroyed that his hiding place could have been destroyed also. McGonagall had assured her that the first year Hogwarts was up and running would be tuition-free for everybody, but Hermione still worried.

What if she wanted to take off a few years and get a Muggle University degree in perhaps law. Her parents hadn't kept all their accounts in the same bank and for the life of her she had been so busy with their care that she hadn't even noticed what bank her trust account was in. Would she even have an identity left since she had completely changed her parents' information.

Besides finding the time to go look for her parents, where would she get the money to go to Australia and actually look for them? They could be anywhere in that big continent.

The one chance for her to borrow money would be to ask Harry. At this point in time she knew that he had managed to retrieve the contents of his trust vault, but the Black inheritance and the other Potter vaults (which she hadn't even known about) she wasn't sure about.

It would not be public knowledge and knowing Harry he would let others get their money from the Goblins first and would even take a loss if it would help others. She had heard he was paying for the treatment of Neville's parents until the Longbottoms could get back their money and Harry did have to pay his legal team – and that HAD TO BE A BIG BILL. Would he even have anything left or would have to wait years to get what was his due?

If he did have some money would he even think of loaning any to her. She hadn't been able to contact him despite having McGonagall assure her that he was just probably too overwhelmed with everything going on as well as being in protective custody due to all the death threats he was receiving.

Even though a lot of things were not her fault, looking back over the years she had been led astray by her blind obedience to Dumbledore and other authority, her lusting after Ron (although that DEFINITELY had not been her idea or desire), her refusing to believe him about things such as Malfoy being up to something in their 6th year and assorted other things like, maybe, _her bossiness_.

He had always needed her but after all of this, maybe he didn't need her now that he had an entire legal team and Voldemort was finally dead.

But Hermione would soon find out that she had a lot more to worry about than whether Harry still liked her or being Head Girl or going to University.

 _ **HER PARENTS WERE BACK AND THEY WERE NOT HAPPY!**_

In her haste and due to her apparent inexperience with the real world, she had made many MISTAKES.

Mistake One: Six years of not telling her parents exactly what was going on at school. She couldn't blame anybody for this as she knew that if she told her parents about some of the things that happened – even if it didn't involve her directly (which most of it did) – as caring parents they would have her out of Hogwarts so fast her head would spin. She wondered if the other Muggleborns left out such information as well.

Mistake Two: She could have asked them to move to Australia or Canada or even go take a year or two off to volunteer in a third world country, tell them why and then disappear before they could stop her. They could have still kept their house and practice and arranged coverage for the latter, but HERMIONE HAD DECIDED it would be best to sell their home and practice in case the war lasted longer than a few years. Thus she chose not to "convince them" to move or volunteer – _**for their own good**_ – and had disrupted their lives.

Mistake Three: If Hermione didn't survive the war or, since she had but didn't know when or if, she would be able to search for them, they were gone and their friends and relatives would never know why or whether they were still alive or what.

Mistake Four: The idea had occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to give her parents back their memories. What if she couldn't or what if when she did, they would disown her. She really hadn't wanted to think about this possibility despite having gone to the trouble of designing her special spell. What if she had damaged them beyond repair, or what if they ended up like Neville's parents. Since she didn't want to think about it, she really didn't, hoping that her intelligence and power would not destroy them.

Mistake Five: Although she had changed their names on "important things" like diplomas, passports, licenses and established new accounts in their new names, she hadn't thought about, let alone done, it at the point of origin.

Therefore, when the Wilkins had found a dental practice to buy, they had shown their professional documents and proof of funds. However, licensing boards do not take a person's word that they are a qualified dentist on the basis of paperwork presented. Such things are easily forged and any license can be revoked for numerous reasons.

A routine check was made back in Britain and there was no record of a Wendell or Monica Wilkins having attended the university and dental school they said they had or had any licenses been issued to them.

There were also several other suspicious things going on concerning the Wilkins and because there was a backlog in Britain due to terrorist activities, things had gone more slowly than usual.

An investigation was started and after several months of waiting and having to get temporary employment to pay expenses, Wendell and Monica Wilkins had been arrested and taken into custody for questioning. They were fingerprinted and it was revealed that they were in reality, Daniel and Emma Granger who, along with their daughter Hermione, had been reported missing by Daniel Granger's sister. They had disappeared after suddenly selling their home and dental practice at a substantial loss, cleaning out their savings account and leaving without even a word to their relatives, neighbors and employees.

What was even more disturbing was that the young couple that had purchased their home had been found in that house murdered and mutilated in September. Since their arrival in Australia, under assumed names no less, there had been no sign or mention of any daughter or relatives. In fact, according to the people interviewed since the Wilkins/Granger's arrival , the couple had been extremely secretive about their past and would not talk about it.

The Wilkins denied everything they were being accused of. After a few months of further investigation, both by the police and psychiatrists, it was evident that the Wilkins had been "brainwashed" for lack of a better explanation. It was then this case was brought to the attention of a _special unit_ of the government.

This special unit was in reality the Magical Liaison Office to the Muggle Government. Once they heard the details of the case and the mention that the suspects were from Britain it clicked immediately. The name Hermione Granger was very well known not only in Britain but now, due to the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the trials, all over the Magical World.

Fortunately for the Wilkins/Grangers, their memories were fully restored and no permanent damage had been suffered – unless you counted the high blood pressure problem which Daniel Granger had recently developed.

The government kept the Grangers in Australia until the worst was over and most of the trials finished. Once their daughter's involvement was completed, the Grangers with what few possessions they still possessed, were escorted home courtesy of the Magical Australian Ministry.

On one hand Hermione was shocked but deeply happy when her parents walked into the conference room at the Ministry of Magic. No one had told her why she was being taken to the room or why Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were asked to be there with her. However, once her parents started yelling at her as soon as the door had been shut behind them, she realized the Professors were there for her protection (and probably to help with her excuses).

For once in her life Hermione could not get a word into the conversation as her parents expressed their anger and informed their daughter how she had ruin their lives.

"You sold our house, our beautiful HOME for less than half its market value AND YOU THREW IN ALL THE FURNITURE FOR FREE. The bedroom suite in the guest bedroom was left to my grandmother by her great aunt Agnes – it is over 135 years old and worth THOUSANDS OF POUNDS not to mention sentimental value. And your father's desk was his grandfather's also an antique and heirloom and worth quite a bit and it's all gone. The furniture had been sold before the couple who bought the house moved in." Emma Granger had shouted.

"Yes," added Daniel Granger, "the young newly married couple who were apparently killed by those Death Eaters looking for you. Perhaps you "saved our lives" but you didn't think that somebody else would move in and be exposed to those maniacs."

Hermione hadn't and she burst out in tears when she heard. Her parents weren't finished. They explained the months they were being investigated, arrested and having to work as a bartender and waitress so as not to lose any more of the funds they needed to start up a practice and find a house.

"The practice we bid on was sold to somebody else while we were being investigated. A good practice rarely goes up for sale unless the dentist(s) die or retire and then they go fast. To start one up from scratch costs a fortune – and you made sure we had lost ours."

"But I was only trying to save you and I didn't have much time," Hermione wailed. "Even I can't think of everything. I did the best I could."

The Grangers were not accepting her excuses. They really had lost everything between the short sales and then the months living off their savings even with the jobs they had. The money that was left would not be enough to start up the type of practice they were used to and capable of having, let alone buying any kind of a decent house and furnishing it.

The only thing that might save them – and which they would never tell Hermione just because she had hurt them so much in more ways than one – was their retirement fund that she had missed. The file had been at their accountant's office as they were changing some of their investments. It had been their accountant who had first discovered they were missing and had contacted the police and then Dan's sister. If they used that they would have enough to restart their practice and maybe buy and furnish a flat, but they would have to take a large tax loss and then start saving for their retirement all over again.

McGonagall finally spoke, "I'm sure that Mr. Potter would gladly reimburse your parents for any losses. He should be able to gather something together. How much would you need?"

Hermione brighten with hope hearing that until her father replied sarcastically, "Oh how kind of you Professor to spend some other kid's money to make up for our daughter's behavior."

Although she knew she had no right to offer Harry's money, she knew he would be willing and generous to help his best friend out and her heart ached seeing Hermione brought so low by her parents – even if it was all true. The girl had meant well and was only trying to save her parents' lives, which she had done after all.

The Grangers were having none of it and Dan Granger named the sum that his accountant had told him his house and practice had really been worth. McGonagall didn't know the current exchange rate from Galleons to Muggle money but since she knew the worth of Muggle money since it was her job to explain such things when introducing a Muggleborn to magic, she knew the Muggle sum was a great deal of money to ask of anyone, even Harry Potter, to "donate" to clear up a friend's mistake.

"And that's just for the house and practice, not the furniture or the personal possessions like photographs and Emma's jewelry from her mum – stuff you can't put a monetary value on"

"Oh Daddy, I saved the personal things as well as your desk and the bedroom suite. I had a magical friend shrink them and put them in a safe…." Then she remembered Dobby.

"Well," she said quickly, "you can have my university fund – if your accountant remembers which bank it's in and then…"

"Oh we know where it is young lady," her mother said, "and yes, we will be using it. I hope you can get yourself a job in that world of yours, because although we will – eventually – stop being mad at you because we are, after all, your parents and do love you BUT IT WON'T BE SOON."

"And there is no way we would expect your friend, no matter how rich he is, to pay for your mistake. We raised you better. You know that you must take responsibility for your actions," added her father. "While we will always love you, right now we just don't like you or what you've done whatever the reasons."

Hermione started crying piteously and McGonagall could tell it upset both the girl's parents. However, her parents were right as she had treated them badly for the past seven years and acted rather highhandedly in the actions she took "for their own good." It sounded like something that Albus would do for his "greater good" but she wouldn't say that to anybody. They had all been used by Albus and some things could never be healed.

There were things still being said between the Granger parents and their daughter, but Minerva wasn't really listening. Finally the Grangers left while Hermione kept crying and Minerva kept trying to console her.

"You will always have a home at Hogwarts Hermione, and although I know you want to help rebuild Britain, perhaps you should wait, rebuild Hogwarts and pass your NEWTs first. That will give you a better chance to recover from all that you have lived through the past year. Then whatever career you chose will still be opened to you. After all, you are one of the great heroes of this war."

Minerva's words got through to the girl and her tears subsided. Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "I need to speak with Harry. I don't know exactly why, but it seems like he is avoiding me and I don't like it."

"But he has been in protective custody, what with Death Eaters loose, the Goblins issuing death threats and his legal problems. I'm sure that is the only reason."

"I know for a fact," replied Hermione "that he has talked with Neville – he hid at Longbottom Lodge for a day or two and has given money for the treatment of Neville's parents. Harry knows I didn't betray him like the Weasleys and I asked Andromeda Tonks directly to tell Harry I needed to see him. Why hasn't he talked to me?"

"I've asked the same questions and I haven't heard from him either. There must be a reason neither of us know and can't be told about at the moment. I'm sure just as soon as he can, he'll contact us."

Hermione was still not satisfied. Harry had been the one constant in her life for the past seven years and she had always "taken care of him" so to speak, even when she was under compulsions and potions, she had remained his best friend, his rock, his guide and she knew in her heart of hearts that he really couldn't survive or make any _**wise**_ decisions without HER guidance. HE HAD TO CONTACT HER and if he knew what was good for him he better do it soon!

McGonagall had been right about Harry's reasons for not contacting her or Hermione. He had made sure that she and Hermione were safe and had offered funds if they had need of them. It was just not feasible for Harry to be out in the open or to be seen contacting Hermione or anybody else as it would put them in danger also. Hermione was safe as long as she stayed at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't accept this and after a few months she started giving out interviews to any newspaper or magazine that asked. All common sense fled from the girl as she started accusing Harry of being an unfaithful friend and selfishly hiding out why leaving the rebuilding of Britain to everybody else instead of pitching in and "doing his duty." "He used me just as much as Ron Weasley did and I will never forgive him for abandoning me as well as Britain."

Andromeda Tonks contacted McGonagall to advise that she was sending a medical team to once again check Hermione for charms and potions. After all, Ginny Weasley was at Hogwarts and had access to Hermione. McGonagall suggested that she be allowed to stupefy the girl first. Hermione was checked and found to be clean.

Then Hermione informed the healers that they should advise their employers that if one Harry Potter did not present himself to Hermione Granger within one week's time, he would be sued for whatever she could think of as well as giving interviews to the press that would shock the world.

Hermione would never hear from Harry again. She realized this after she gave her last interview which had been conducted by a reporter with the ethics of Rita Skeeter. This reporter, Lacey Greene, didn't need a poison green quill like Rita's. It was a horrible article as it quoted Hermione saying things that she never "exactly" said as well as misinterpreting things she actually had.

Lacey Greene had also asked Hermione to "explain the relevance of those thingies – you know the dark artifacts or whatever they called them." Since Hermione had only been in attendance for the Weasley trials she had never taken the magical oath nor knew that it had existed. Therefore, happy to not only show off her vast magical knowledge but to further stress her importance and worth in the defeat of Voldemort, she described what a Horcrux was in lengthy and scholarly detail.

If such a thing as the "Rita Skeeter Award for Imaginative Writing" ever existed, then Lacey Greene and her article would have won hands down. Finding out what the "dark artifacts" really were, how they were created and destroyed had been a feather in her cap.

In a typical "Skeeter moment" Lacey didn't give a damn about secrecy or the safety of the Magical World or that Granger might be arrested for treason, or something equally bad. But then, that is what the _Prophet_ always did – get the scoop, get it first, publish it immediately without fact-checking and the hell with who was hurt or endangered. All she had to do now was make sure Xeno didn't see it first and somehow get it printed without being caught.

She did some heavy blackmail, lying and used her female charms and it did get printed. She had made a name for herself alright – she was fired, brought in for questioning, betrayed those who helped her get it printed and had to leave the country for parts unknown.

Fortunately, Hermione could not be prosecuted for revealing this information as she hadn't been briefed about the use of the term "dark artifacts" and even though her common sense SHOULD HAVE prevented her from spilling the beans, it hadn't as she just wasn't thinking clearly anymore being so wrapped up in her feelings of abandonment and the need to feel wanted and important.

Hermione was horrified at the reaction of the interview, as were everybody who actually knew her. By this time Hogwarts was up and running and Hermione was Head Girl. Ginny Weasley was finishing up her education and attacked Hermione with all the venom and malice that she possessed. Hermione had gone from hero to pariah within the space of a week not only in Hogwarts but in Magical Britain.

Hermione did graduate as valedictorian with extremely high marks but Tom, Dumbles and a few other people still surpassed her. By this time the Orders of Merlin had been awarded. Harry's Order had been accepted on his behalf by McGonagall to be held until such time as Harry could collect it – or even if he wanted it or not.

Neville Longbottom had also received one and had come out of hiding to receive it and although he and Hermione shared the stage, he refused to speak to her and totally ignored her attempts to question him about Harry's whereabouts. He merely non-verbally silenced and ignored her.

Minister Abbott drew Hermione aside after the awards. He informed her that Magical Britain truly appreciated her services but suggested that Muggle Britain would be more appreciative. He had already arranged for her to be accepted at Oxford or Cambridge and also had recommended her to the Muggle PM should she consider government work in the Muggle World.

"The funds from your Order of Merlin should cover your undergraduate and probably graduate education should you decide to attend a medical or law school. There are many in our world other than myself that would be more than willing to give you a scholastic or character reference. But one thing I will stress. Although you are a fully qualified witch and have given great service to Magical Britain, considering your behavior and indiscretions in the past 18 months, I doubt you would be offered any relevant employment worthy of your talents in our world."

By this time Hermione had realized her mistakes. She had freaked when Harry hadn't come running back to her and her guidance. In her insecurity and hubris she had become Dumbledore and lost her first and only real friend.

She chose Oxford with a major in science. Like one of her idols, Margaret Thatcher, she eventually planned to get a law degree. She managed to find a position doing scientific research, but it did not truly fulfill her as she envisioned.

She married Justin Finch-Fletchley of all people. They had met up again while attending Oxford. He had good government contacts through his father and they did have a lot in common after all. They had a son and a daughter who were magical. Their children went to Hogwarts and only a few people, such as McGonagall and Pomfrey, knew who their mother was.

Hermione still had a mixed reputation and their father had quietly advised the children not to mention their mother at all. It was not like they were lying after all, they just weren't telling anything unnecessary as it was just good politics and common sense. Being intelligent children and having read their history beforehand, they knew not to make waves or enemies. They would only mention the fact that their father was a Muggleborn and had attended school with Harry Potter but didn't really know him very well being in another house. If they were pressed about their mum, it was insinuated that she was a plain Muggle or a Squib.

Harry Potter eventually received all his inheritances. He didn't return to Hogwarts but instead was privately tutored in France and passed his NEWTs with honors. French educational standards were actually higher than Hogwarts. He learned to speak fluent French and Latin and received a Masters in Defense.

His experience with the Dursleys had taught him to learn but to downplay his real intelligence. The blocks placed on him hadn't helped either. He had also played to Ron and Hermione whims. Ron due to his laziness and distain for academics and Hermione, who despite her great intelligence and willingness to help others with homework and studying, did not really like competition. Harry had been so desperate for friends and thus didn't want to disappoint either of his friends' expectations of him.

He had also been tutored in the Muggle education he had missed while attending Hogwarts. When he found out that Hermione went to Oxford, Harry went to Cambridge and was a year behind her. It was actually laughable when you thought about it, but at Cambridge Harry read history and political science eventually receiving a Doctorate in both. He had always liked history until he got to Hogwarts. He considered history a story and since none had been read to him as a child, he read the story of history to compensate. He acquired teaching qualifications and taught at Cambridge while earning his higher degrees.

Although he despised politicians, he realized that if he really wanted to help either of his worlds, he should know what he was up against and how to change things for the better. He still had some good repute in the Magical World and thanks to Andromeda Tonks' "list" Europe started to appreciate him for his insight, heroism and character.

Eventually Harry Potter did go into politics. While teaching at Cambridge he wrote an honest, readable, understandable History of Magic which would be used as the textbooks for Hogwarts. He was a conscientious member of the Wizengamot utilizing his several votes to make real change. He could have held any position at the Ministry of Magic but refused to be tied down to a bureaucracy. He did keep a keen eye on the Ministry and would not hesitate to use his clout to point out corruption or prevent any prejudices in gaining a foothold.

Harry also shared in the upbringing of his godson Teddy Lupin. He was as proud of the boy as any father would be. Teddy did very well at Hogwarts and Harry paid his way through Cambridge. Teddy had become an Auror in the Magical World and in the Muggle World, worked as a liaison with British Intelligence and Scotland Yard.

Harry married Susan Bones. She had decided to study at Beauxbatons as Hogwarts had too many ghosts and painful memories. She had ran into Harry when he tested for his NEWTs at the school. He had always thought she was a nice looking girl but had been prevented from getting to know her and most other girls due to the manipulations he had been under.

They started casually dating and he had convinced her to attend university to read politics and to heal before going back to her world. They married after their first year at Cambridge and had the first two of their four children by the time Harry had received his Masters. Their children were Lily Amelia, Henry "Hal" Edgar (after Susan's father and uncle), Rosamund Ivy and Michael Rubeus, because Harry had always liked the name the Michael and Rubeus after Hagrid, who was named godfather to the boy.

Lily Amelia he rationalized as Susan meant Lily, so technically she was named after her mother as well as his.

Harry knew he _**was expected to have named a son James Sirius**_ , but for some deep down reason he feared that he would unconsciously put too much pressure on the boy to be a clone of his father and godfather. Besides, he now reveled in not doing what the British Magical World expected of him

There really could be only one James and one Sirius – they were unique and should stay that way. Besides being the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry had spent his entire time at Hogwarts being compared to James, whether it was by Hagrid, McGonagall, Lupin or Snape and, due his resemblance to his father it was just taken for granted that he would (or should) be exactly like James also. He had never been given a chance to prove that he was "just Harry" or to be accepted as anything but as a clone of James Potter.

Sirius had accidently called him James too many times. Remus Lupin had also let the name James slip on occasion although never as many as times as Sirius. Neither man, especially Sirius, had ever asked Harry what he actually liked to do or what he would like to do.

When Sirius found out that Harry was on the Quidditch team instead of seeing him as the youngest seeker in more than a century, he had to mention that James was an award-winning Chaser and that naturally, as James' son, Harry would play Quidditch but why was he a Seeker and not a Chaser like James?

Remus had talked very, very briefly about Lily but most of his reminiscing had been about James and Harry's resemblance to him – except for Lily's eyes. Neither men had asked how Harry's childhood had been like, what his grades had been in his Muggle primary school, why did he dress like he did – let alone put a stop to it and bought him some new, decent clothes as Sirius definitely could have afforded it or ordered Kreacher to take Harry shopping even if Harry paid for his new wardrobe.

"James was always well-dressed, as was I" Sirius had stated "So why don't you let me give you tips on fashion, as well as getting girls and pranking?"

They had never asked what his favorite foods were or even his favorite anything. His favorite color would no doubt be red and/or gold (it was really blue or green). It was assumed and indeed _strongly hinted_ at that he would be an Auror just like James and Sirius. No one had helped him chose his third year courses, something McGonagall as his Head of house was obliged to do but hadn't (because Dumbles told her not to), so he followed Ron's choices so Ron would be happy.

Thinking back on his life Harry thought he would have liked to have been a doctor or at least a psychologist so that he could have helped people who were sick in body or soul, especially children who had been abused as he was.

Had Harry even had an identity in the Magical World other than the Boy-Who-Lived or James Potter's son and clone? Actually he hadn't thanks to certain people's manipulations and no one questioned the identities given him or the duties and responsibilities that were placed upon his frail, young shoulders.

Throughout his life, Harry Potter asked these questions and never got a satisfactory answer. If he had died while doing his "duty and purpose" would anyone had truly cared? Would anyone have really mourned him if he had died after saving the world? Would they have been sad or grieved for him longer than a few days?

Since he had accomplished what he was born to do they would call him a hero, give him a posthumous award then go on with their own selfish, uncaring lives soon forgetting his life and sacrifice as nothing but a footnote or a paragraph in one of the many magical wars or their own lives?

What if he had sacrificed and died but hadn't save them? He would be cursed and reviled for all time while they, as the mindless, selfish sheep they were, found themselves conquered after not having fought for their own rights and freedoms?

Of course he would be cursed, reviled, his broken body spat on and dishonored because he, an abused, beaten, untrained, unloved, unprotected, tightly manipulated child had failed because he had been only an abused, beaten, untrained, unloved, unprotected, tightly manipulated pawn who had failed to do as he was supposed to do.

That was why he would not name a son of his James or Sirius, especially since both his sons had his black hair and resembled him, although Hal had his green eyes, but Michael had Susan's blue. If he gave them nothing else, at least his boys and his daughters would have would have their own identity. They would grow up to be themselves. They would be loved but not spoiled, cherished but raised with morals and knowing the difference between right and wrong.

The only things he would not ever tolerate from any of his children would be bullying, bigotry or obsessive pranking. A good, clean joke was okay, but it was not to be one's reason for living or "majoring in" while at school. A prank was not a prank if it was excessive or cruel or continually done to a person or persons solely because you didn't like them or wanted them to be disliked and constantly humiliated.

What his father and Sirius had done to Snape (they started the whole "pranking war" because they hadn't liked his looks or his poverty) was inexcusable. They were never really punished even after the Shrieking Shack incident but Snape had been when he had fought back against **four** boys to his one. It was probably what drove him to become a Death Eater.

The Marauders had bullied just as Dudley, Malfoy and their likes had because "they could" and had even been encouraged and/or deemed it their right and, most importantly, were not stopped. He blamed Dumbledore for his and the suffering of others, such as Neville and Luna.

Both Harry and Susan had excellent family connections, influence and money, but Harry had much more due to being Lord Potter, Lord Black and the Savior. However, their children would have to EARN their own influence, money and make their own connections based on their own worth and merit.

The four were warned that if they acted like a Malfoy or even a James Potter, they would be in deep trouble and disowned if they went too far. "A word to the wise…." as the adage went and their children all grew up to be wise, good and noble and most of all, their own person which, after all, is what every good parent hopes for.

Once his History of Magic series was finished and approved (how could it not be), he was elected to the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. Although he still taught some classes at Cambridge, once a week he taught a mandatory seventh year course at Hogwarts on magical politics. It was at his suggestion that a realistic and comprehensive Muggle Studies course was taught usually by a college-educated Muggleborn and it was MANDATORY for all non-Muggleborn students

On occasion Harry would fill in as the Defense Professor. The curse had ended with Voldie's death.

Hermione never knew that Harry had written the new history books. Rose and Jason Finch-Fletchley had just mentioned that Binns had finally "retired" after the war, but that he still floated around as an emeritus professor and acted as a detention moderator.

Sad to say, Hermione never asked about what was going on in Magical Britain. Her children would go to Hogwarts, but take Muggle courses during the summer. Both would be attending university and having a career in the Muggle and NOT the Magical World.

She admitted that she had made mistakes by being too trusting of authority and believed what she was told or read in books, books which had been suggested by Dumbledore. Justin found a Squib psychiatrist and demanded that she get counseling "As your bitterness is slowly but surely affecting your life and your negativity is hurting our family."

It had taken years before she came to terms and admitted that her mistakes were made by her and her alone and with the exception of the illegal magic and potions administered to her by Dumbledore and others, she had chosen the path she had taken and much of the blame for how her life in the Magical World turned out was by her own actions.

Hermione still carried a wand but only used it for emergencies (if one arose). She had completely thrown herself into the Muggle World and achieved more satisfaction and acknowledgement of her talents than she would ever had in Magical Britain. She had to admit (if only to herself) that she was happier in her original world, especially after she reconciled with her parents.

So thus ended the tale of a helpless, unloved pawn, who did do his duty but then decided to finally have a life of his choosing. He was free at last!

THE END

PS: Hope you enjoyed another _**completed story**_!


End file.
